Unknown
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: A young woman is found in the Tower, naked and alone. She doesn't remember her name, or where she came from. Loki realizes that something is different about her, but he can't place what. Will he be able to figure it out and help her before her past catches up with her? Loki x OC More warnings inside. (There will be pranks in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah. Here's my new story. Hope you guys like it! I'm going to ask for three or more reviews for an update again. They are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Loki's P. o. V:

I am going to my room when I hear it. A small whimper, barely discernible from the various noises around the Tower. I backtrack, peeking my head into a dark room. The whimper sounds again, this time a little louder. Quickly, I flip the lights on and go over to the source of the noise. The sight before my eyes shocks me. A young woman, probably around the age of 25, is curled in a fetal position on the floor. Something about her strikes me as familiar, but I can't place what it is. She shivers with cold, and I quickly realize that she's naked. I whip my cape off and wrap her in it. Without waiting, I gently pick her up and carry her to my room. Once she is settled into my bed, I call the rest of the Avengers. Tony is the first to arrive. "Who is this? Your newest bedmate?" Tony sneers, hiccuping. I roll my eyes, annoyed by his semi intoxicated state.

"No. I'll have you know that I found her curled up in one of the spare rooms. I thought your impeccable security would have alerted you of her presence." Tony shoots me a death glare and opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the rest of the Avengers filing in. Natasha immediately notices the newest occupant of the Tower.

"Who is she?" I check to see that all of the Avengers are in the room.

"I am not sure of her identity. I found her naked in one of the spare rooms. She has been unconscious the entire time, as far as I know. When she wakes up, we can question her." Everyone nods their heads.

"We should put a guard on her at all times, so that when she does wake up, she doesn't escape," Steve reasons. I nod.

"That's not a bad idea. There is to be no contact with her until she wakes up. When she wakes up, the person on guard is to immediately alert the rest of the Avengers. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nods their heads. "Good. I'll take first watch. We trade on the hour." I hear a resounding affirmative, and the Avengers file out. I sit down in a chair and make myself comfortable, waiting for the woman to wake up.

Young Woman's P. o. V:

I slowly regain consciousness, fading in and out like a badly tuned radio. At one point, I hear multiple voices talking. Gently, I crack my eyes open, squeezing them shut as bright light assaults them. I flex my long limbs gently, checking for broken bones or other injuries. To my great relief, no pain meets my movements. A soft rustle next to me causes me to whirl around, heart pounding. A man is sitting in a chair, still as a statue. His emerald eyes are wary, but I can see the curiosity behind them. "Where am I?" I ask, my voice high and melodic.

"You are in Stark Tower, in New York."

"Where is that?"

"It is in the realm known as Midgard. I am Loki Laufeyson. You are?" he wonders, his voice every bit as melodic and hypnotizing as my own. I rack my brain desperately, trying to come up with the simple answer to his question.

"I do not know. I can't seem to remember," I whisper, bemused. He shoots me a strange look. Before he can speak, however, a group of people begin filing in. A dark haired man with a goatee speaks to Loki.

"JARVIS told us that she's awake. What have you found out?"

"Nothing yet. She cannot remember her name." The shorter man turns to me.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I recoil at his tone.

"I don't remember! I don't know where I am, or where I came from! What's going on?" I demand. Everyone in the room stares at me, a little shocked at my outburst. The muscular blonde with the short hair speaks first.

"We aren't sure. Are you positive that you can't remember anything about your past?" he asks kindly. I nod.

"All I remember is being carried here, and even then I was fading in and out of consciousness. I was hoping you could tell me how I got here." All of the people in the room shake their heads. The blonde comes over and kisses my hand gently.

"The name's Steve, ma'am." I nod.

"Hello, Steve." The dark haired man with the goatee walks over next.

"I'm Tony Stark." I nod my head.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The other blonde walks over and kneels down.

"My name is Thor Odinson." I blush.

"Hi, Thor." A gentle looking man with glasses walks over.

"I'm Bruce."

"Hello," I reply, shaking his offered hand. The last man walks up to me.

"I'm Clint, sometimes known as Hawkeye."

"Nice to meet you." At last, the fiery headed woman walks over.

"Natasha Romanoff." Then, she turns on her heel and takes up her position as sentry by the door. I shoot her a confused look, but Loki leans over and whispers in my ear.

"She's always like that. Once she gets to know you, she'll thaw out," he reassures me. I let out a sigh of relief. At least I didn't tick off the powerful looking woman on my first day. Steve walks over to me.

"Ma'am, are you comfortable?" I nod.

"We have to give you a name. We can't just keep calling you miss and ma'am," Loki interjects.

"What about Toni?" Tony blurts. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Everything's always got to be about you, Stark," Steve says, looking disgusted.

"What about Jenilynn? It has an unknown meaning. An unknown name for an unknown past," Loki shrugs. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

"Jenilynn," I say, testing the feel of the new name in my mouth. "Jenilynn. I like it!" I exclaim happily. Suddenly, a voice from the ceiling speaks, causing me to jump.

"Ms. Jenilynn is clear of all weapons, Mr. Stark," the voice informs us. I shoot a panicked look at Tony.

"Oh, that's just my AI, JARVIS. He helps me do everything around here. I built him," he grins smugly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Would you like a tour of the Tower?" Tony wonders. I nod, lacking anything better to do. Loki gently pushes me down, green sparks dancing around his fingertips. I feel soft cloth brushing against my skin. At last, Loki allows me to sit up. I glance down at the new clothes. I'm wearing a simple green cotton tee shirt with a pair of washed out jeans.

"Thank you. That could have been awkward," I grin, cheeks on fire. Tony offers me his hand.

"Come on, Red, let's go!" I internally groan at the nickname. However, I allow myself to be led around the Tower. Tony shows me every room, carefully explaining what each room is used for. I lose track of how many rooms I've seen after the first fifty. At last, the tour ends. My stomach growls, so Tony takes me to the kitchen. All of the people I met earlier are there already. We all sit down and eat. Each person tells me a little about themselves, and I soon learn that they all belong to a group called the Avengers. As dinner comes to a close, Tony turns to me. "Since you have nowhere else to stay, would you like to stay here for a while? I already had the robots prepare your room." I nod, overcome with emotion. Someone who I met less than a day ago has offered me a home.

"Thank you," I manage to choke out. Everyone laughs at my reaction. "You'd think she's never had something nice done for her before," Clint jokes. I choose not to answer, and Tony leads me up to my room. Without bothering to check out my surroundings, I collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

**Three reviews for the next update! Everyone that reviews will be given a shout out in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, nobody reviewed the last chapter. It's kinda depressing. I considered removing this story, but I'll give it one more chapter. Review if you want me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Two

Tony's P. o. V:

Bruce and I go to the lab and start running scans on Jenilynn. JARVIS takes them without her knowledge. She is still asleep in her room, no doubt exhausted from all of the revelations of the day. At last, JARVIS answers us. "Her readings are strange, sir. They are not human, nor are they Asgardian. I have never seen anything like it. Perhaps Master Thor would be able to help you?" JARVIS suggests.

"Thanks, JARVIS. I think I will ask him." I stand up and stretch, cracking all of the bones in my back. Bruce shoots me a worried look.

"That's not a good sign," he frowns.

"Aww, hell, nothing about me is a good sign! I rely on a hunk of metal to keep me breathing every day," I scoff. Bruce rolls his eyes, and I go in search of Point Break.

I find him in the gym, smashing dummies with Mjolnir. He is so intent on his task that he does not notice me coming in. I wait for a break in between the demolishing, then approach Thor. "Hey, Point Break, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask anything, Man of Iron, and I shall try to accomplish it!" Thor booms. I quickly walk him to our lab, after making sure that he puts Mjolnir down.

"Can you take a look at these scans of Jenilynn? We've never seen anything like it before." Thor studies the scans intently, trying to analyze them. After about ten minutes, he pulls back from the screen and lets out a sigh.

"I do not understand what these mean. Perhaps my brother can help you?" I shrug my shoulders.

"JARVIS, please summon Loki to our lab," I command.

"He has been summoned, sir," JARVIS responds. I thank the AI, then wait for Loki to walk in. He appears a second later, looking bored.

"Why have I been summoned, Stark?" I point to the screens.

"Bruce and I were hoping that you could tell us what this means." Loki studies the screen intently. Recognition makes his eyes light up just as JARVIS speaks.

"Master Loki, these scans match yours almost exactly," he informs us. Loki nods.

"I thought something seemed familiar about her, but I could not place what. I should have known! The answer has been under my nose the entire time! Now, JARVIS, I deleted those scans once. Can I trust you to delete them, or do I need to manually delete them again?"

"They have already been deleted, sir." Loki smirks.

"Good." Shock covers my features.

"How and why did you override my security?"

"I used magic. I don't want S. H. I. E. L. D. to have access to personal information about me. From now on, I'm making it so no scans can be taken of me," Loki gloats. My anger rises, but Bruce speaks up.

"So, does this mean that Jenilynn is a Jotun too?" Loki nods.

"It does appear that way. She does not appear to know about the magic that is dormant inside her. I wonder if she knows, or if she is still in the dark about her past," Loki muses. "I shall find out. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. If you had not thought to run scans, we could have had a very confused Frost Giant on our hands." Loki turns on his heel and exits the room, already heading to Jenilynn's room.

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

I finally manage to force my eyes open, rubbing the final traces of sleep from them. My ebony hair falls into my face, and I push it away impatiently, beginning to take in the surroundings. My bed is a huge queen, complete with a billowy canopy and everything. The sky blue canopy reminds me of snow. Pillows are stacked all around me, providing plenty of support. My room is painted a pastel blue as well, with navy undertones. There is a dresser, a nightstand, a desk, and a TV in the main area of my room. I go over to the dresser and open it. Already, it is filled with clothes. I momentarily wonder how they got there, but allow myself to be distracted quickly.

An adjoining door leads to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom is a large, ornate tub and a shower. A toilet is nestled back in one of the alcoves. The room smells fresh, like the outdoors after a good rainstorm. A sharp knock on my door interrupts my explorations. Loki peeks his head around the door. "May I come in?" I nod, then go sit on my bed. Loki joins me.

"So, what brings you here today?" I wonder.

"Have you remembered anything about your past yet?" I shake my head.

"Everything is as blank as it was before I fell asleep. Sorry." Loki sighs.

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know what we found out. Do you know what a Jotun is?" I shake my head, confused.

"A Jotun is a member of the race called Frost Giants. They live in the realm Jotunheim, which is a frozen wasteland. We now have reason to believe that you may be a Jotun," Loki concludes. I stare at him blankly.

"I can't be a Jotun! It just isn't possible!"

"You have to believe me. I'm telling the truth."

"No, I can't believe you! It isn't possible!" My breath starts coming in short gasps, and my hands start shaking. Loki grabs my hands gently.

"It is the truth. Can you try to shift into your Jotun form?" I shake my head fervently. Loki opens his mouth to try and persuade me, but the shaking intensifies, and he stops. He drops my hands and gets up off the bed.

"I'm sorry! It's just a lot to try and take in at one time, and I'm trying to cope," I apologize. Loki nods to show that he understands, but continues to walk out of my room. When he is gone, I collapse back on my bed and groan. I'm pretty sure I was happier not knowing about my past.

Loki's P. o. V:

The only way to get Jenilynn to believe me is to get her to show her Jotun form. She is too scared to do it voluntarily, so I may have to trick her into it. After all, I'm known as the Trickster for a reason! A grin slowly spreads over my face. Jenilynn will show us her true form, or her life will become almost unbearable. Let the tricks begin!

**Review if you want! They are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm really not feeling the love for this story. I'll give it one more chapter, but after that, if I don't get at least two reviews, I'm probably going to remove this story. Sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: Never has been, never will be.**

Chapter Three

Loki's P. o. V:

I decide that the best way to get Jenilynn to show her Jotun form is to annoy her with some harmless pranks. I make myself invisible, then wait for her to enter her room. Sure enough, the door opens about five minutes later. Jenilynn walks in, but stops when she takes in her surroundings. Everything in the room has disappeared. She heaves a sigh, then leaves. I hear her calling for Tony down the hall. A new plan forms in my mind. I wave my hand, making all of her belongings reappear in their proper places. Time for trick number two.

I wait until Jenilynn is sleeping in her room, then make my entrance. This trick is a little crueler, and a lot messier. Smirking to myself, I make sure all of the buckets of paint are in place. I hope she likes green and gold! I snap my fingers quietly, causing all of the paint to dump itself on Jenilynn. She jumps out of bed, looking furious, but once again, she sighs. A cleaning robot is called, and Jenilynn goes and takes a shower. I groan. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I am reading a book of Midgardian fairy tales, trying to come up with another prank when a story jumps out at me. Jenilynn is not going to like this prank!

Once again, I sneak into her room when she is sleeping. I mutter the incantation, then chuckle to myself. If this doesn't set her off, I don't know what will.

Sure enough, when Jenilynn wakes up, she finds that her blanket and bed have turned to gold. She stumbles out of bed, grabbing onto the nightstand to stop herself from falling. Before her very eyes, the wood turns into a valuable yellow metal. Jenilynn's fists clench, and I cross my fingers, hoping that she will finally lose her temper. Despite her anger, she manages to take a deep breath and calm down. I groan again. Why must she be so difficult to anger? If I didn't know better, I would say that Bruce has been mentoring her on how to stay calm.

Realizing that my trick will not work, I wave my hand and take the spell off. Jenilynn looks relieved when the stair banister doesn't turn to gold. A final plan starts forming in my mind. If this doesn't work, I will be forced to admit defeat, and we will have to find some other way to get her to show her Jotun form.

Once again, I wait until Jenilynn is sleeping, then pull off my last trick. This could get interesting.

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

When I wake up in the morning, I immediately notice that something is different. I stretch, and immediately notice the color of my hands. They are chalky white. A startled gasp rises in my throat, but no sound comes out. I rush over to the mirror, desperate to survey the rest of my appearance. When I do get to the mirror, my alarm increases. My face is the same chalky white as my hands. Black designs spread out around my eyes, making it appear as if I am permanently crying. My lips are stained a deep red, accenting how pale my face is. I rush to the bathroom, and try to wash the makeup off. However, nothing I do makes a dent in the chalky coloring. I mentally groan, angered that I can't speak. After throwing on some clothes, I go downstairs to the kitchen.

Tony and Thor are the only ones in the kitchen when I enter, much to my relief. Thor takes one look at me, then starts laughing uproariously. Tony snickers to himself. I shoot both of them a death glare. "So, trying your hand at a mime?" Tony finally manages to ask. I shake my head angrily. Tony grabs a StarkPad, opens up a note app, then hands it to me. I type into it angrily, then turn it so that the man can read it.

"You woke up this morning, and you were a mime?" Tony asks in confirmation. I nod, then start typing again. This time I direct the question at Thor.

"My brother may have had something to do with this," Thor tells me, after considering my typed statement. "Actually, considering the other pranks that you were subject to, I'm almost certain that it was my brother that did this to you. You may want to seek audience with him to get this reversed." I nod slowly, then start typing again, this time aiming the question at both of the men.

"Loki is more than likely hanging out in his room. It is a nice room. I designed it myself," Tony informs me. I roll my eyes and go to find the notorious Trickster.

Sure enough, he is hanging around in his room. I enter the room, not bothering to alert him of my presence. He looks up innocently. "Ah, Jenilynn, what brings you here today?" Loki asks, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I point to my face, wishing that I still had the StarkPad. "Oh, you don't like being a mime?" I shake my head vehemently. "That's too bad. I'm afraid I can't change you back. I know not how," Loki smirks. "I hope you're good at sign language." Rage grows inside me, making my chest feel tight. I did nothing to deserve this! I feel myself growing taller, and the chalky pigment of my hands fades away, only to be replaced by a deep blue. I catch a glance of myself in the mirror, only to reel back in horror. A monster is staring back at me. Runes and ridges swirl around my blue skin, accenting my crimson eyes. As the fear courses through my body, the anger recedes. I slowly begin to shrink down to my normal size, although the chalky coloring returns. Loki waves his hand, and the coloring disappears.

"You mean you could have taken that away the entire time?" I growl angrily. Loki nods.

"I'm sorry for all of the pranks, but I had to get you to change forms somehow. My deepest apologies, Lady Jenilynn." I frown.

"You made me become a monster," I sniff, tears pricking my eyes. Loki awkwardly walks over and starts rubbing the back of my hand.

"You are not a monster. You are simply unique to this realm." I shake my head sadly.

"I am a monster. Does everyone know?" Loki nods. "Are they terrified of me?" This time, Loki shakes his head.

"Here, I want to show you something." Loki stands up and walks a little distance away from me. His skin slowly turns blue, and he grows taller as well. I stare into his crimson eyes, shocked.

"You're a Jotun too?" The creature, no, Loki, nods his head. Loki shrinks back down to his human form.

"See? You aren't alone, and you aren't a monster. I use to believe that I was, but now, I realize that I'm unique. It may take a while for you, but know that you aren't alone." I nod, thankful for the small piece of information. Loki sits down next to me on the bed, and I snuggle up against him. He doesn't move away, and despite everything, a feeling of contentment washes through me. I know that I will never be alone again.

This is just one of the ten or so prank chapters that I have planned. Jenilynn will get revenge first, then she and Loki will start pranking the rest of the Avengers. Incentive to review, perhaps? ;)

**Remember, two reviews for an update :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! I got reviews! :'D Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much they are appreciated. Keep it up! :D**

**So, this chapter and the next are going to be kind of dark. Jenilynn's past is revealed! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jenilynn. :(**

Chapter Four

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

Tony approaches me when I exit Loki's room after finally calming down. "So, I see Loki took the mime spell off?" I nod.

"Only after making me turn into a Frost Giant," I grumble. Tony shrugs.

"Hey, it's a step to remembering your past. Speaking of which, Bruce and I have been talking. We may be able to use an electronic pulse to stimulate the part of your brain that stores the memories. If you would be willing to try it, Bruce is setting up the lab," Tony offers. I nod.

"I've accepted the biggest part of my past. What have I got to lose?" Tony grabs my hand and pulls me to the lab. Bruce helps me get up on the table. Electrodes are attached to my temples, and my arms and legs are strapped down. "What are you doing?" I demand angrily.

"We're securing you so that you don't thrash around and hurt yourself. The electrodes will help us stimulate the right areas. This should not cause any discomfort. If it does, let us know, and we will stop. Okay?" Bruce asks, his even tone reassuring. Despite my anxiety, I nod my consent. Bruce gets ready to start the current, but I stop him.

"Can you get Loki down here? I'd feel safer if he was here too."

"Does little Jenilynn have a crush?" Tony teases me. My cheeks burn red.

"No! He understands me. I want him down here." Tony nods, then turns to go find him. However, Loki appears in the room a second later. I relax as he walks over. "Okay, you can do it now," I inform Bruce. Bruce nods and starts the current. I keep my mind as blank as possible, waiting to see if any memories surface. Sure enough, the memories start to trickle in. I can see a cold, icy landscape that I assume to be Jotunheim. Suddenly, the scene changes. I am standing at the edge of a clearing, watching a bloody battle. Jotuns are battling Asgardians, but both sides are suffering dramatic losses. I watch as men fall, heads separated from their shoulders. The ice turns red with blood. Bile rises in my throat. I feel the urge to rush into the battle, to convince the two groups to stop fighting. "No!" I gasp. Bruce immediately turns off the current and takes the electrodes off if my temples. I lay on the table panting for a few seconds before Loki's curiosity gets the best of him.

"What happened? What did you see?" I sit up and try to stop my hands from shaking.

"I saw Jotunheim. Jotuns and Asgardians were fighting, killing each other. I couldn't stop them," I tremble. Loki takes my hand gently, a gesture that does not go unnoticed by Tony and Bruce. I see them exchange raised eyebrows, before the focus shifts back to me.

"Is that it?" I nod.

"I don't want to use that any more. If that's what my past was, I'm better off not knowing," I state firmly. Bruce nods slowly.

"Okay, we won't use that any more. Hopefully these memories can be forgotten as quickly as they were remembered." I nod in agreement. If I never see those images again, I will be happy.

Loki leads me out of the lab. My legs feel weak and shaky. We both go visit the kitchen, hunting for a snack. Clint and Natasha are still sparring somewhere, and Steve is probably in his room, drawing. I can hear the sounds of the television coming from the room over. Thor must be in there.

Once I have some food in my belly, I go up to my room and collapse on my bed. The events of the day exhausted me, and soon, I fall asleep.

I dream of the battle scene that I saw before. I watch the warriors fall, young and old alike. More memories begin to surface as well. I see wives and children receiving the news of their fallen father or husband. My heart breaks with grief as they all cry, grieving the preventable loss. I wake up shaking, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. My mind wanders, and before I know it, I am having a flashback.

/flashback/

I am sitting in what appears to be a kitchen of a house. A woman who I assume is my mother enters the room and starts talking to me. "There is no news about your father, so he must still be alive. I've seen so many people cradling the bodies of their dead," the woman says, her eyes looking haunted by the memories. A shudder runs up my back.

"One day, I'm going to stop the fighting once and for all!" The woman looks at me sadly.

"I really hope you can."

/end flashback/

Shivers wrack my body, and I dry heave. I wish I never would have agreed to let my memories be stimulated. Things would have been so much better.

Loki's P. o. V:

Jenilynn has not come out of her room in almost three days. The trays of food lay untouched outside her door. Bruce has forbidden me to enter her room. Something about letting her learn to cope. I trek up the stairs to Jenilynn's room. Once again, the food sits, untouched. I pick up the tray and knock gently on her door. When there is no answer, I try the door. Unfortunately, it is locked. I teleport in, but the sight I see makes me wish I hadn't. Jenilynn is curled in a fetal position on the bed, her hair lank and greasy. Under her eyes looks bruised, and she's shaking. I set the tray down and rush over to her bed. "What happened to you?"

"Flashbacks," she manages.

"When's the last time you ate?" Jenilynn shrugs. I go over to the tray and grab the glass of juice. "Drink this. You need to get some sugar into you. After that, you're going to eat a good breakfast, okay?" Jenilynn nods numbly. I hand her the glass, and she sips at it absently, eyes gazing to the horizon. When she finishes the juice, I bring the solid food over. She nibbles at the toast gently, which is probably a good thing. Since she hasn't had anything to eat in over three days, I stop her after the piece of toast. There's no need for all of the sustenance to come back up again. Once Jenilynn has calmed down some, I try to get some information. "What are you flashbacks about, and how often are they?"

"Killing, death, suffering, the likes. They can occur anywhere from one every ten minutes to one an hour. I haven't been able to sleep, eat, or drink. Loki, I need help." I nod.

"Would you like something to keep your mind off of them?" Jenilynn nods. "How would you like to learn to use the magic that is lying dormant inside you?" Her eyes light up, and she looks a bit livelier. "We'll start with something easy, like conjuring fire to your palm," I inform her, calling the flame easily to my hand.

"How?"

"You have to reach deep inside yourself to find the magic. Once you've found it, you need to focus your entire mind on creating a ball of fire in your hands. To ahead and try." Jenilynn closes her eyes, scrunched up her nose, and concentrates for all she's worth, but nothing happens. "Go ahead and try again."

Almost three hours later, Jenilynn manages to conjure and hold fire in he palm for as long as she wants. She is a natural when it comes to magic. It took me much longer to master the skill she learned today. I did notice that she didn't have any flashbacks though. Maybe the magic will be able to distract her enough to work through her past. Maybe, with my assistance, she can be whole again.

**So, I have a few chapters planned ahead, and there will be a chapter of pranks for each Avenger, after Jenilynn gets her revenge on Loki. Incentive to review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my reviewers :) The reviews really make my day. This chapter is dark, and a little gory. It's not terrible, but I thought I'd give you a heads up. Anyways, please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nix, nada, nothin. **

Chapter Five

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

Nightmares plague me when I go to bed. I see all the death and destruction one hundred times over. However, tonight, the dream is different. I am in Asgard, in my Jotun form. The Allfather is talking to me, trying to negotiate a peace settlement between Jotunheim and Asgard. Several sentries stand by his side, looking at me displeasedly. When I mention a peace treaty of sorts, one of them hisses. I shift my weight warily.

The Allfather raises his hand, calling for silence. The four sentries utter a quiet growl of protest, but they do quiet. "How do I know that this peace treaty will be honored, Ambassador?"

"Our people do not want to fight with you. Too many innocent lives have been lost, on both sides. All we want is for the fighting to end. Families are getting torn apart, and we want it to stop. Please, Allfather. Call for an end to this madness. Stop the pointless killing," I plead. The Allfather considers my statement.

"I will have to think about this tonight. Please return tomorrow, and we can discuss this further." I nod. The sentries step down from around the Allfather and escort me out. They all wear a special glove that allows them to touch me and not get frostbite. The Allfather exits the chamber as well. The four men escort me to the Bifrost. Nobody else is around, and apprehension starts flooding through my veins. The men form a circle around me and start closing in. One manages to catch my shoulder with his fist. Another fist connects with my cheek. I remain calm and take the abuse. Since there is nobody around to witness, fighting back would be a political suicide. When the men realize that they aren't going to get a rise out of me, they stop attacking me and lead me to Heimdall.

"Send us home with her. We need to discuss something with her parents." Heimdall nods, and soon, our bodies are transported back to my home. My mom meets me at the door, eyes twinkling happily.

"Your father is finally home! He has a few broken bones, but other than that, he's okay!" my mom squeals ecstatically. The sentries behind me exchange looks. Without waiting for an invitation, they barge into the house. I am shoved forward, taken by surprise. My butt connects with the floor, causing a surprised gasp to rise in my throat. A sentry grabs my arms and forces me to watch what happens next. The other three sentries grab my mother, then start brutally beating her. One of them pulls out a sharp looking weapon and begins to start carving into my mom's skin. A pained cry rises in her throat, and I struggle to go help her, but the sentry has a grip of iron. Shock starts to set in, and my struggles become weaker as I watch my mom's flesh be mutilated. When the sentries think that she is sufficiently wounded, they search the house until they find my father.

My father is a large Frost Giant. If the conditions were different, the sentries would not stand a chance against him. However, in his weakened, broken state, they manage to subdue him. He doesn't fight back. I don't know if his lack of struggling is due to the fighting he has witnessed, or if he truly is too weak to fight back. Maybe he hopes that they will be lenient if he doesn't struggle.

The four men beat and tear at my father mercilessly, despite his docility. No noise escapes my father's throat, despite the pain he must be in. The sentry holding me is now being forced to support my weight, my legs having given way to shock. I dry heave a few times, watching my mother and father slowly bleed to death on the floor. My eyes cloud with tears, and I desperately claw at my captor's hands. He releases me, knowing that I will not be able to fight back. I crawl over to my parents and collapse between them, crying. My mom forces her hand over to mine, and I grip it tightly until it goes limp. My father's chest ceases to rise and fall shortly after my mother's. Anger rises in me, and I glare at the sentries. "Why would you do something like this?! They didn't do anything to you! Aren't you tired of the death, the fighting?" I demand.

"We will never stop fighting until we rid the world of abominations like you and your family," one of the sentries spits. I flinch back from his words, cowering against the dead bodies of my parents. One of the other men walks over to me, carrying a deadly looking weapon. I close my eyes and wait for the weapon to hit my flesh, to spill my blood along with my parents. Sure enough, the cruel blow lands on my head, jarring my neck. The next blow lands on my back. I feel skin tearing away with every hit. Raw pain course through me, and I dry heave. The other sentries grab their weapons as well and start beating me. I close my eyes and wait for the end.

However, the end does not come. The men stop beating me, and before I realize what is happening, they have exited the house. I lay on the ground, feeling the blood pouring from my wounds. Already, I feel weak from blood loss. A bright flash of light blinds me. Strong hands gently lift me, before I am ripped to a different realm. Voices swirl around me, many shocked by my condition. I feel salves applied to the many injuries, and bandages are put in place as well. The Allfather walks over to me when he sees that. My eyes are open. "I am truly sorry for what they did to you. They will be disciplined severely. Once you are healed, I will send you to Midgard and wipe your memories. The humans will protect you. I am sorry for your losses," he concludes, turning and leaving. A wail rises in my throat at the memory of my lost parents.

I wake to someone shaking me. I realize that I am back in the Tower. Loki is standing over me, looking concerned. "What happened? Was it a nightmare?" I nod, tears coursing down my face. Loki awkwardly holds me, allowing me to cry into his shoulder. When I've finally managed to calm down, Loki still holds me. I feel safe in his arms. "Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" I nod.

"Please gather the rest of your friends. I only want to explain this once," I sniff, tears trickling down my face again. Loki commands JARVIS to assemble the rest of the Avengers, and soon, everyone is gathered in my room. I quickly recount my dreams to them, avoiding as much of the gore as I can. I have to stop several times because I can't be understood through my sobs and tears. When I finish, everyone looks shocked.

"I am leaving immediately to ask my father if this is true!" Thor exclaims, exiting the room.

"So, you were an ambassador of Jotunheim, working for peace between your realm and Asgard?" I nod.

"My parents were murdered. I'm an orphan, and the rest of Jotunheim is in danger. If all Asgardians are like that, then there is no chance for peace between our realms," I cry. Thor reappears in the room a few minutes later.

"That was fast," Tony comments.

"My father was waiting on the Bifrost. Heimdall has been watching over Jenilynn, and he was getting ready to come explain some things. What Lady Jenilynn saw in her dream is indeed true. My family is extremely sorry for your losses," Thor concludes. I nod numbly.

"I just can't believe that people are capable of such violence." I see Steve nodding sympathetically.

"I've seen many battles in my time. Believe me, they do not get any better." I nod sadly.

"I know, Steve. I know." I snuggle into Loki again and cry. The rest of the Avengers exit the room, leaving Loki and I to our thoughts.

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**After this chapter, there is going to be another chapter until the pranks. Incentive to review! ;) Thank you to everyone that reviewed or put me on their alert list. You guys all deserve hugs from Loki :3. Anyways, reviews make me update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

Chapter Six

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

Loki and I stay in the same position for almost an hour. Suddenly, the smell of ozone splits the air, and a bright flash illuminates the room. The Allfather appears in my room, looking remorseful. "Ambassador, I am sorry that I could not have come sooner. I had pressing business to attend to." I nod in understanding. Loki squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"What brings you here, Allfather?"

"I am here to offer you a place in Asgard. You would be well protected, and you could take up your duty as ambassador once again," Odin offers. I consider his offer. If I were to go back to Asgard, there is the potential for me to be attacked again. However, I would be able to work for peace once again. Loki squeezes my hand again, finalizing my decision.

"I wish to stay here. I know that I am safe here, and as much as I want to work for peace, I'm not ready to go back and revisit the memories. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Allfather." The man nods.

"You did not waste my time, Ambassador. I suspected that you would answer as you did, but I wanted to make the offer all the same. I wish you every happiness here on Midgard. You've earned that much. If you ever wish to return home, Thor or Loki can help you. I'm sorry for what happened. If you wish, I can make it so you no longer have flashbacks or nightmares," the Allfather offers. I nod. He lays his hand on my forehead and allows his power to flow through me. I feel immense relief, knowing that the horrible images with never plague me again.

"Thank you, Allfather." The man nods, then disappears. I look at Loki.

"Did I make the right choice?" I ask worriedly. Loki nods.

"Yes, you did. I'd much rather you be here on Midgard where I- I mean we, can keep an eye on you and help you." I raise my eyebrow at him, but don't question the stutter. "Since you are planning on staying here, I'd like to teach you to defend yourself using magic. Is that okay?" I nod, thankful that Loki is willing to teach me.

"When do we start?"

"Right after we get some food into you," Loki bargains. I smile and allow Loki to take me down to the kitchen.

The rest of the Avengers are already in the kitchen when we get there. A glance at the clock informs me that it is lunchtime. Bruce is manning the stove, and from the smell of it, he's making something cheesy. Sure enough, Bruce dishes out portions of chicken enchiladas a few minutes later. Loki and I both grab a plate, then sit down. Loki tells the rest of the Avengers about the Allfather's visit while I eat. Nobody looks surprised when Loki tells them that I plan to stay. I see Tony slip Bruce ten dollars under the table. "What was the bet?" Bruce looks guilty at being caught.

"We were betting on whether or not you would stay here. Tony didn't think you would, because of your passion for being an ambassador." I nod, then begin clearing my dishes away. When I am finished, Loki takes me to one of the many training areas.

"What are you going to teach me first?"

"In was thinking that I would show you how to throw someone using your magic. We'll start small, then gradually progress up to a full size adult male, okay?" I nod. Loki grabs a small wooden ball. "Now, find your magic. Imagine it wrapping around this ball, lifting it up." I do as he says. After a few minutes of intense concentration, the ball wavers and lifts a few inches off of the floor. I cannot hold it in the air for very long, and soon, it crashes to the ground. "That was very good! Most people don't manage to lift it on their first try. Great job!" Loki smiles. I laugh happily and try to lift the ball again. This time, I manage to get it about a foot off of the ground, and I manage to hold it for almost a minute.

An hour later, I am able to move the ball around as I wish, for as long as I want. Loki and I slowly work through items, making them gradually larger. At last, after about four hours, I am ready to attempt a human. Loki spreads his arms wide. "I heal quickly, so if you break anything, it's okay," Loki reassures me. I bite my lip gently, putting on a show of being reluctant. Loki starts to walk over to me, but I use my magic to pick him up and throw him against a training mat. His breath rushes out of him, and I run over to make sure that he is okay. When I reach him, he is starting to get his breath back, and is checking his ribs for any damage.

"Did I hurt you?" Loki shakes his head.

"No, but you did catch me by surprise. Great job!" I blush under his praise, then offer him my hand. He accepts it and uses it to pull himself up. My stomach grumbles loudly, forcing me to blush again. Loki smirks. "Come on, Red, let's to get something to eat." We both exit the training room and enter the kitchen. Nobody else is in the kitchen, so we both make a sandwich.

When everything is cleaned up, we both go back down to the training area. Loki teaches me how to transport and make holograms. By the time I master those skills, it is getting late. I transport up to my room, then take a shower. After I am dressed in my lounging clothes, which consists of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, I go in search of the rest of the Avengers. They are all sitting in front of the TV, watching a movie. "Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." I hear a quiet sniff, but nobody else turns, so I ignore it. However, I hear it again, so I turn to find the source. Loki is staring at the TV, looking depressed.

"Come join us," I offer. Loki hesitates, but does come in. All of the seats are full, so I scoot over so that he can sit down. He takes his seat, and we both turn our attention towards the movie.

Pepper's P. o. V:

As the movie progresses, I notice Jenilynn and Loki moving closer together. By the end if the movie, Jenilynn is curled up next to Loki, her head resting on his chest. Both of them are fast asleep. Tony almost wakes them, but I wave him away. "Let the sleep. That's the most relaxed I've seen either of them." Tony nods, and we both exit the room. It's nice to see that Jenilynn has a friend.

**Next chapter will be fluffy, and the chapter after that will begin the pranks :) Reviews make my day and make me update faster, so please review! :D Names of all those that reviewed as well as a reply will be posted in the next chapter. :)**

**Also, I've just has one of the worst days that I've had in a while, which included a mini breakdown in the school hallway. I found out that I have to redo an entire history project, which I spent seven hours on. I've felt like crap all day, and I have a major bio test that I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail. So please, I need some happiness in my life. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_ThunderPups1_****: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review :)**

**_AvengersGirlLokisSpy_****: Thanks! I'm going to need all the help I can get! Thanks for the review :)**

**Okay, here's some fluff, for all of you that want it. I don't usually write fluff, so you should feel special ;). Once again, reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I only** **own the clothes on** **my back and Jenilynn.**

Chapter Seven

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

I wake up to a bright flash and the sound of a camera shutter. Groggily, I open my eyes. Tony is holding his phone up, taking a picture. "You two look adorable together!" Tony says, smirking evilly. Before I can ask him what he meant, he disappears. I stretch, trying to work all of the kinks out of my back. Only then do I notice my pillow. Loki is laying under me, still asleep. I jump up, cheeks burning. Without waiting for Loki to wake up, I go to my room and shower. When I am dressed and presentable, I go down to the kitchen to grab some food. Today, nobody is manning the stove, so I settle on some cereal. Just as I am cleaning up my bowl, Loki enters the kitchen. My cheeks burn again.

"Jenilynn, I was wondering. You've been here for a little while now, and it's time that you get to see New York. The rest of the Avengers are busy sparring and such, so I would be your escort. Want to go see the sights?" I nod, cheeks burning again. I finish cleaning up, and Loki and I walk out of the Tower hand in hand.

It is a relatively nice day, so we both walk together, taking in the sights. The tall buildings astound me. Loki chuckles at my wonder. "Don't worry, I was shocked too. It is quite an impressive sight, considering that it came from mere mortals." I laugh. At last, we reach downtown New York. Shops line the streets, bright colors drawing my eyes in. "Where do you want to go first?" I shrug, unsure.

"You know the area better than I do. What would you suggest?"

"I would suggest just looking in the windows and seeing what appeals to you. If something catches your eye, I managed to get a hold of Mr. Stark's credit card, so you can buy it," Loki smirks, eyes twinkling mischievously. I grin. Let the fun begin!

In the next four hours, Loki and I peruse all of the shops that catch our eyes. Despite having a credit card with no limit, I am wary of spending too much. In the end, I walk out with an emerald necklace with a bracelet and earrings to match. They compliment my green eyes, making them appear brighter than they are. My stomach rumbles audibly, making me blush again. Loki grabs my hand and leads me to the entrance of a park. We head to the center of the park, underneath the shade of a large tree. Loki conjures a blanket and a picnic basket. We both sit down and open the picnic basket. Inside, there are several different types of sandwiches, different types of fruit, and several beverages to choose from. I pick up a roast beef sandwich, something that I discovered that I was rather partial to. I also pick up a Gala apple and a bottle of water. Loki waits until I am finished choosing before reaching for some food himself. He takes a ham sandwich, a pear, and a bottle of grape juice. We both lean against the trunk of the tree, silently eating our food. I watch the children playing in the park. Ducks quack happily as an older couple feeds them small pieces of bread. I lay back against the blanket once I am finished, my eyes closed. The setting sun makes everything turn orange behind my eyelids. I feel Loki lay down next to me, and suddenly, his hand is in mine. I scoot closer to him, until our sides are pressed together. When I crack my eyes open, I discover that Loki's eyes are closed. A content grin curls over his features. He looks years younger, and a smile forms in my face as well. Without opening his eyes, he asks me a question. "Can I call you Jen?" I chuckle quietly to myself.

"Sure. It's better than Red." Loki smiles.

"I will never understand Tony's need for nicknames."

"Me either," I laugh. We both lay in silence, watching the clouds float by overhead. Suddenly, my pocket starts vibrating. I sit up, startled, then pull out the cell phone that Tony gave me. His face is displayed on the screen. With a sigh, I answer it. "Hello?"

"Red, where are you? I know you have one of my credit cards. Is Loki with you?"

"We are in the park. Loki was showing me the sights, and I got hungry, so we had a picnic. Time just got away from us. I'm sorry." Tony sighs.

"It's fine. Just come home before it gets dark, okay? The streets are dangerous at night, and while I trust Loki, I don't want you to be in any danger."

"Okay, we will. Sorry to worry you."

"Don't worry about it. See you soon!"

"See you soon. Bye," I say, ending the call. Loki looks at me, looking amused.

"Tony discovered his loss, huh?" I nod, eyes sparkling.

"He didn't seem too upset. Actually, he was more concerned than anything." Loki nods, then stands up. With a wave of his hands, our blanket and basket disappear. I stand up, using the hand that Loki offers. However, I am overbalanced when I stand up, and I crash into Loki's chest. He looks startled, but helps steady me immediately. His face is close to mine, and I hold my breath, waiting to see what he does. He leans down, then gently captures my lips with his own. It is a gentle pressure, and it ends quickly, but it is a kiss nonetheless. I blush gently, my lips tingling. Loki and I gaze into each others' eyes, lost in the moment. At last, I break eye contact. Loki clears his throat and averts his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit forward. Forgive me." I reach up and capture his lips again. He looks surprised, but soon, his lips are moving under mine. We pull away a few seconds later, both slightly out of breath.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I was waiting for you to make the first move," I grin. Loki's face breaks into a smile as well. We link hands and walk back to the Tower, sunset at our back. For the first time since finding out about my past, I am truly happy.

**An update on the history mess, if anyone cares: After five more hours of swearing, tearing, and crying, I am finally back to where I was before I had to restart.**

**Anyways, please review, as they are much appreciated. Pranks start next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AvengersGirlLokisSpy_****: Haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like Loki's pranks! :D**

**_Rachelangelx-men_: Thank you! You have no idea how much that meant to me :). I needed to just step back an relax :) I ended up getting a 95 on the bio test, so all of the studying, late nights, and meltdowns paid off! Thanks for the reviews and support! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Chapter Eight

When Loki and I get back to the Tower, I immediately teleport to my room. Without bothering to take my clothes off, I collapse on the bed and go to sleep.

It is almost ten o'clock when I wake up the next morning. I can hear activity in the kitchen, so I teleport down. Tony jumps when he realizes that I just appeared. "Loki taught you to teleport, didn't he?" Tony asks accusingly. I wink and nod while he grumbles about us giving him a heart attack. Loki appears in the kitchen a few minutes later. I catch his eye, and he winks at me, causing me to blush. I duck my head and go get the supplies needed to make coffee. Tony has the TV running in the living room, and I watch it while I wait for the coffee to be ready. The reporter is covering a rising story concerning the increase of mimes. I shoot a look at Loki, but he shrugs. The mimes remind me of Loki's tricks, and a plan starts forming in my mind. Operation Payback is about to be set into motion.

While Loki is sleeping, I sneak into his room and begin my revenge. Earlier, I found a spell for altering another person's appearance. Another spell taught me how to make it so that the victim couldn't remove the spell without the caster's consent. Armed with this knowledge, I walk over to Loki's bed and consider his appearance. After about ten minutes, I decide on the perfect appearance. Once the spells are cast, I make my way back to my room and collapse on the bed, chuckling. "JARVIS, can you please put a surveillance on Loki's room? I want to see his reaction when he wakes up."

"Yes, Ms. Jenilynn," JARVIS answers. I smile against my pillows. This is going to be great!

Sure enough, a scream resonates from Loki's room early in the morning. I hear multiple doors opening, and all of the Avengers rush to his room, myself included. When we get there, Loki looks horrified. I hang back, hiding from his view. His normally slicked back hair is not neon pink and in a Mohawk. He has a safety pin sticking out of his nose, as well as multiple other facial piercings. His clothes are ripped and black, and his nails are painted black as well. Black lipstick and eyeshadow cover his lips and eyes. Tony is chuckling and taking a video. All of the rest of the Avengers are trying hard to hold back their laughter. Thor finally takes pity on him and walks forward. "Brother, I did not know that you wished to become a punk, as the Midgardians would call you. I must say, it is an unusual look for you." Loki groans.

"I did not wish to look this way. Someone is playing a prank on me." I giggle quietly, then teleport up to my room. When I am settled in, I wave my hand and get rid of Loki's new appearance. Soon, a new plan starts forming in my mind.

I make myself invisible, another skill that I learned thanks to Loki, then go wait in his room. He is on his bed, asleep. However, his bed, as well as the other furniture, is floating near the ceiling. I am floating as well, thanks to the lack of gravity. When Loki opens his eyes and discovers that he is floating, he tumbles out of bed. However, he doesn't hit the floor. Instead, he floats in the air. His waving limbs make him look like a demented turtle. I giggle quietly, and Loki whirls towards the sound. I disappear back into my room before he can find me. Then, once in the safety of my room, I gently lower everything back into its place in his room and return the gravity. I can hear it when Loki crashes from the ceiling onto his bed. Muffled curses reach my ears, and I giggle again. Payback's a bitch.

My final prank idea comes from the TV. Tony has a nature show on, and this time, it's all about birds. I immediately develop a liking for the parrot. It's brightly colored plumage stands out, and the way they can mimic sounds amuses me. When Loki is not around, I sneak into his room and study his magic books again. At last, I come across the spell I am looking for. I grin evilly, eager for tonight to come.

Loki enters his bedroom, unaware that I am already in it. I snap my fingers together, and Loki's body begins to shrink. Soon, a brightly colored parrot is standing in his place on the bed. I make myself visible, then walk over to him. He snaps his beak at my fingers when I try to strike his head. "None of that! Now you know how I felt when you forced me to become a mime!" I smirk. Loki squawks, annoyed. I grin, then offer him my arm. He steps on it, working his way up to my shoulder. I wince a little as his claws dig in. "I didn't hurt you when I was a mime. Knock it off," I reprimand him. A disgruntled noise escapes his beak, but he does stop clawing me. I walk down to the kitchen, hoping that the Avengers will be in it. Thankfully, they are. Tony looks at me, then does a double take.

"What's up with the bird?" he wonders.

"Loki," Loki squawks. Tony starts laughing, doubling over in the process.

"You turned him into a bird?" he finally manages to ask. I nod.

"It's payback for all of the pranks he pulled on me," I grin.

"Remind me not to prank you," Tony gulps. I smirk, an idea coming to mind. Thor walks over.

"Brother, maybe next time you will think again about your pranks." Loki shoots him a filthy look and clicks his beak irritably. At last, I take pity on him and take him back to his room. When the door is locked, I wave my hands and block all of the surveillance items in the room. When that is complete, I allow Loki to turn back into his human form.

"Okay, so maybe I deserved that," Loki admits. I smile.

"There's no maybe about it. You definitely needed to pay for prancing me." Loki rolls his eyes. "Something Tony said gave me an idea. How would you like to team up and prank the rest of the Avengers?" I ask, eyes sparkling mischievously. Loki offers me his hand.

"It's a deal." I grin again. Against the two of us, the other inhabitants of the Tower don't stand a chance.

**Three reviews for the next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AvengersGirlLokisSpy_****: I'm glad you loved it, and thank you for the compliment :) Hopefully Natasha's pranks live up to your expectations! :)**

**_Whitelion69_****: I'm glad you liked the chapter :) I plan on having a chapter of pranks for all of the Avengers. Thanks for the review! :D**

**_Rachelangelx-men_****: It's perfectly fine :) I don't mind. I'm glad you liked the chapter :) Hopefully I kept Natasha in character for the most part. Anyways, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Lol, nope.**

Chapter Nine

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

"Well, who should we prank first?" Loki considers the question.

"We should probably do Natasha first. Since she's an assassin, she's the most likely to figure out what we are going to do to her. If we hit her first, she'll have no idea that we're coming." I grin.

"I like your thinking. What should we do to her? I have a few ideas, but I'm sure there's some better ones."

"What are your ideas?" I quickly explain them to him. Loki nods, then comes up with a few more suggestions. We both make ourselves invisible, then make our way down to the shooting range. Natasha is inside, riddling the targets with holes. When she gets ready to change her clip, Loki strikes. He waves his hands, whispers an incantation, then settles back against me. I lean against his chest, waiting for the fun to begin.

Natasha points her gun at the target, aims, then pulls the trigger. A concentrated ball of glitter shoots out of the end and splats on the targets. I muffle my laughter against Loki's chest. Natasha fires off a few more shots of glitter before she grabs a new gun. Loki waves his hand again. I shoot him a questioning look, but he smirks at me. I watch as Natasha aims and fires again. This time, only bubbles come out of the barrel. Natasha throws the gun down in anger and grabs yet another one. This time, I wave my hands. When Natasha pulls the trigger, live butterflies fly out of the metal barrel. Loki and I are both laughing too hard to think straight, so we remove the spells, then teleport to our rooms. When we both stop laughing long enough to speak, we decide on our next course of action.

When Natasha finally goes to her room and locks the door, we strike. When she is asleep, Loki and I begin our next prank. Loki and I magic up several balls of twine, then begin wrapping them around her four poster bed. Soon, she is encased in a man made spider web. Loki and I both chuckle to ourselves, before we teleport back to Loki's room. Once there, the next part of our plan is put in motion.

Loki somehow managed to find a picture of Natasha when she was a teenager, so we both made several hundred copies. Then, we began posting the pictures all over the Tower. They adorned the walls, the chairs, the televisions, the appliances, the windows, and the doors. Wherever there is space available, there is a picture of teenage Natasha. By now, it is late in the night, so we both bid each other goodnight and go to our separate rooms.

JARVIS wakes me up early in the morning. "Miss Romanoff has awoken, ma'am." I grin, make myself invisible, then teleport into her room. Loki is already there, watching the scene unfold with amused eyes. Natasha is struggling against the heavy twine, trying to work her way out of it. Finally, she catches sight of the meme.

"Yes, I'm very mad!" Natasha yells to nobody in particular. I chuckle. The troll face was Loki idea. At last, frustrated, Natasha whips out a knife from under her pillow and slashes the rope. I teleport back to my room, trying to stifle my giggles. Loki joins me in my room.

"Just wait until she sees our decorations," Loki smirks. Sure enough, not five minutes later, there is a scream and the sound of ripping paper.

"I'd say she's found them." Loki winks at me, and we both exit the room. Natasha is in the hallway, frantically tearing down every poster in sight. We both laugh, then make our way down to the kitchen. All of the Avengers are already in it. Natasha enters a few minutes later, looking furious. Tony is the first to speak.

"So you weren't always beautiful, huh, brace face?" Natasha storms across the room, slaps Tony hard, then marches out of the room angrily. Tony rubs his cheek. "Totally worth it." I grin, a twinkle in my eyes. Loki catches the look.

"Did you do it?" he asks me out of the corner of his mouth. I nod.

"You'll see." Sure enough, when Natasha reappears, she is wearing her catsuit, with one slight change. The normally black leather is now a neon yellow.

"Who did this?" Natasha demands, voice dangerously low. I can see her hands hovering over her concealed blades. It looks like the next part of our plan will have to be put into motion earlier than expected. I wave my hands behind my back, and pray that the spell works. When nobody speaks up, Natasha starts scanning our faces. "Who. Did. This?" I avert my eyes slightly, looking towards Loki. Natasha's nostrils flare, and her blades fly into her hands. I have to stifle a snicker when I see them. The normally sharp metal has been transformed into a dull piece of plastic. When she sees them, Natasha storms out of the room. I give Loki a high five.

"The look on her face was priceless! We'll probably pay for that later, but it was completely worth it!" I grin. Tony shoots us a look.

"You two were behind all of that? What all did you do to her?" I nudge Loki, and he starts to explain what we did.

"We made her guns shoot glitter, bubbles, and butterflies. Then, we encased her bed in a giant spider web. She wasn't too pleased about that. After that, we posted those pictures all around the Tower, turned her suits yellow, and made her blades plastic." Tony is shaking his head, looking amazed.

"Remind me to never do anything to get on your bad sides," Tony smirks. I shoot Loki a knowing look. If only Tony knew what we planned for him. Before Tony can object, we both teleport into my room.

"Did you see the look on his face?" I laugh. Loki nods.

"I'm betting that security around his room will be drastically increased in the next few days." I nod.

"You're probably right. The others are tipped off now too. Who should we prank next?"

"I say we take care of the other assassin." A smile forms on my face.

"Clint isn't going to know what hit him."

**Three reviews for the next update again :) Now that you've had a sample of both my pranks and Mpreg, I have a poll on my page, so please go on over and take that! It concerns a new story idea :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AvengersGirlLokisSpy_****: Glad you found it funny :) thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_****: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!**

**Just thought I would tell you that I don't have the later chapters written yet, so I need encouragement to keep going! I have a lot going on until the end of this month, so please, I need all of the encouragement and support I can get! :D**

**Disclaimer: No.**

Chapter Ten

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

Loki and I quickly come up with several pranks for Clint. When he goes up to his room, we wait for about an hour, then teleport in. Clint is fast asleep, holding both his bow and arrows. The quiver is pinned beneath his back. I shoot Loki a worried look. "How are we going to pull off the prank now? Clint has a death grip on his bow, and his arrows are pinned. I think he'd notice if we rolled him over and tried to take them," I frown. Loki looks thoughtful.

"We may not be able to pull off the original prank, but we should be able to do something."

"What do you have in mind?" Loki whispers his suggestion in my ear. A slow smile spreads over my face. This is going to be priceless! Loki waves his hand, then mutters an incantation. After that, we both teleport up to our separate rooms. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, ma'am?" the British voice answers.

"Can you please videotape Clint's reaction when he wakes up?"

"I shall."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Jenilynn." With a content sigh, I settle back into my pillow. Within minutes, I am asleep.

Clint's angry yell wakes me in the morning. Loki appears in my room. "I take it that he found out what we did," Loki grins. I nod.

"JARVIS, please play the footage." The TV flickers on, and Clint's room fills the screen. There is a few minutes of him sleeping, but finally, he begins to stir. When he notices his altered weapons, the scream escapes his throat. He stares in horror at the heart tipped arrows and golden bow. Quickly, he loads an arrow, then fires at the ceiling. The sound of birds chirping and angelic music fills the air. Clint curses, then throws the now useless weapons down. After throwing on some clothes, he storms out of his room, and the footage ends. "I'd say Cupid wasn't too happy with our prank."

"He needs to lighten up. It was a good prank. The sound effects were a nice touch, by the way." I blush under Loki's praise.

"Thanks. I try." Loki laughs, then grabs my hand and drags me down to the kitchen where the rest of the Avengers are waiting. Clint is sitting at the table, fuming over his precious bow and arrow. Tony looks up when we enter, his eyes revealing his amusement.

"So, did you two have anything to do with Legolas' bow and arrow alteration?" Loki solemnly meets Tony's eyes and shakes his head.

"We did not touch Barton's bow and arrow." Tony nods, satisfied.

"See? He was telling the truth."

"Then how did my weapons end up like THAT?!" Barton demands. Tony shrugs.

"That's up to you to find out, Legolas." Clint groans angrily and storms out of the kitchen. Loki and I exchange a satisfied look when Tony isn't looking. I can't wait to see Clint's reaction when he wakes up tomorrow.

When we are sure that Clint is asleep, we teleport into his room once again. This time, I cast the spell, giggling quietly as I watch it start to take hold. Loki gives me a high five and a quick kiss on the lips before we both teleport back to our rooms. I open my mouth to ask JARVIS to videotape Clint's reaction again, but JARVIS beats me to it. "I already am going to videotape his reaction, Ms. Jenilynn." I grin.

"You know me too well, JARVIS."

"Indeed I do, Ms. Jenilynn. Indeed I do." I smile and snuggle back into bed. Tomorrow morning can't come soon enough.

Sure enough, at about seven in the morning, a womanly scream echoes through the Tower. Loki appears in my room, and JARVIS turns the TV on. A chuckle escapes my lips when I take in the assassin's new appearance. A white diaper is wrapped around his waist, curly blonde hair covers his head, and huge, white, feathery wings sprout from between his shoulder blades. When he wakes up, he stretches, not yet taking in his altered clothing and body. When he finally takes in the fact that he is wearing a diaper, a disgruntled look crosses his face. The new hair style doesn't faze him much either. However, when his wings open up, and he catches sight of them in the mirror, the womanly shriek escapes his lips. He reaches his hand behind him and tries to pull them off, only to discover that they are firmly rooted in place. In frustration, he collapses on the bed. Soon, knocking is heard on his door. Panic covers his face as Tony speaks. "Robin Hood, what's the matter? Was that you that screamed?" By now, I'm rolling back and forth with laughter, tears streaming down my face. At last, I manage to turn my attention back to the screen.

"Tony, I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"That scream says otherwise. Open the door, or I'll have JARVIS unlock it." Clint shoots a panicked look at the ceiling.

"You wouldn't."

"Actually, quite the contrary. I'm enjoying this immensely," the AI says, sounding amused. True to his word, Tony kicks the door in. When he sees Clint, he stares at him, momentarily confused. After the initial shock fades, Tony starts to shake with laughter. The other Avengers appear in the doorway, having heard the door being broken open. Loki and I teleport down as well. Clint glares at us.

"You!" he growls.

"Me," Loki agrees calmly. Clint's face grows red with anger.

"Change me back, or so help me..." I look at him, amused.

"Or what? You'll shoot me with your love arrows?" With that, I turn and walk away. Loki follows me as well.

"Well, should we let him suffer for a few days, or pull the final pranks tonight?"

"I'm not that mean. He's been plenty embarrassed already, and he didn't do anything to harm or annoy us. I say we take the enchantment off of him and his weapons, then pull the remaining pranks." Loki considers my statement.

"That would probably be best." I smirk, nodding.

"Of course it is. I thought of it," I grin. Loki rolls his eyes good-naturedly, then leans down for a kiss. I kiss him gently, then go to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

When everyone is otherwise occupied, I go up the the copier, place my picture on it, then set the copier to print out two thousand copies of it. A grin forms on my face. If Clint doesn't already hate me, he will now.

With Loki's help, I transport all of the pictures up to Clint's room when he is sleeping. We both use our magic to plaster the pictures to all of the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. When his entire room is covered, I wave my hand and pull off the final prank. Both Loki and I survey the room appreciatively. I wink at Loki, give him a quick kiss, then teleport back to my room. Before I can open my mouth, JARVIS reassures me that he is videotaping Clint's reaction. I sink into bed with a content smile on my face.

Loki wakes me up early in the morning, not Clint's scream. I am momentarily disoriented. "Is Clint not up yet?" Loki shakes his head.

"No, he's up. I think he's too busy ripping pictures off of his walls," Loki smirks. The TV flickers on, confirming Loki's statement. Clint is racing around his room, ripping the pictures of Katniss down. A large bed shape like a nest dominates the center of the room. The pillows are in the shape of eggs. Clint ignores the bed for the moment, too intent on his task. At last, he manages to rip all of the pictures down. The many trashcans are stuffed full of crumpled posters, with many laying on the ground. Clint sinks into his new bed, seeming to enjoy it. I shoot Loki a surprised look.

"I didn't think he would enjoy the bed..." I trail off. Loki shrugs.

"The giant painting of Katniss above his bed should pay for that," Loki smirks. JARVIS pans the camera until it is angled at the ceiling. Sure enough, Katniss is now on the ceiling. I laugh. Since it is still early, I crawl back into bed. I pat the bed beside me. Loki raises his eyebrow.

"Are you sure? My skin is still unusually cold, even in this form." A chuckle rises in my throat, and Loki shoots me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Did you forget?" Loki still looks confused, so I summon my courage, then take on my Jotun form. Loki face palms as I shrink back down to my normal size.

"I can't believe I forgot. It's early," Loki grumbles. I smile at his excuse. Loki walks over to the bed, then crawls under the covers with me. His skin feels warm against mine. I snuggle up against him.

"Who's our next target?" I ask into Loki's raven hair.

"Thor. Definitely Thor." A grin spreads over my face, then sleep overtakes me once again.

**Three reviews for the next update! Also, please let me know by poll or review what kind of story you want me to write next! Choices are prank or Mpreg. Let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AvengersGirl-LokisSpy_****: Haha, glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_****: Hopefully you find Thor's pranks amusing as well :) thanks for the review!**

**_ThunderPups1_****: So glad that you found the chapter enjoyable :) Hope this chapter is just as good! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahaha, TOTALLY. **

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

When I wake up but cannot move, I am momentarily scared. Then, I see the reason for my immobility and relax. Loki's arm is pinning me down, pulling me tight against his side. His face is peaceful, no wrinkles marring his forehead. I lean against his arm and close my eyes, waiting for him to wake up.

At last, almost twenty minutes later, Loki starts to stir. "Jenilynn," he whispers. His eyes are not yet open. Suddenly, his emerald eyes fly open and meet mine. Confusion passes through them, before he remembers the pranks of the morning. "Morning, Jen." I smile against his shoulder.

"Mornin', Lo," I grin. Surprisingly, Loki doesn't object to his new nickname. We both stretch, then glance at the clock. It is already nine thirty. Both Loki and I get up, and Loki teleports back to his room to get dressed. I take a fast shower, then pull on jeans and a tee shirt. When I am presentable, I go downstairs to the living room, where all of the Avengers are gathered, glued to the television set. A familiar scene meets my eyes. The footage of all of Natasha and Clint's pranks are playing. Both assassins stand in the doorway, arms crossed over their chests. The occasional smile does flicker across their faces every once in a while. I go into the kitchen, grab some toast, then make my way back to the living room. Loki has joined the rest of the Avengers in watching our "home videos." I see Thor sitting on the couch, contentedly stuffing Poptart after Poptart into his mouth. A grin forms on my face, and I walk over to Loki. He scoots over on the couch, and I take a seat next to him. When I get comfortable, I rest my head on his shoulder. To the casual observer, it would just appear as a friendly gesture, but for me, it is the perfect opportunity to whisper in his ear. "I have an idea on how we could prank Thor," I whisper.

"Do share." I quickly whisper my plan into his ear, trying to look as casual as possible. When I am finished, a smirk spreads over his face. "I do believe that this could work," Loki finally whispers back after consideration. I smile and snuggle against his side, and we both watch our pranks play out on the screen. When Thor goes to his room, Loki and I sneak downstairs to the kitchen. We both help each other, working together to set the prank up. When the prank is complete, we both go upstairs. Loki comes to my room and crawls into bed with me. Despite the fact that we both slept late, we both fall asleep almost instantly.

I know our prank has been discovered when Thor's booming voice echoes through the Tower. "What fiend has stolen my Poptarts?" I snicker quietly, pleased with Thor's reaction. A quiet chuckle tells me that Loki is awake too.

"I do not understand his fascination with that breakfast item. I have tried them, but I found them rather dry and unappealing." I shrug.

"Personally, I don't think they're that bad, but that's just me." Suddenly, loud steps echo up the stairs. Thor forces my door open and glares at both me and Loki.

"Did you two have anything to do with the disappearance of my Poptarts?" Thor thunders angrily. The smell of ozone fills the air.

"Brother, I assure you, the food you seek is not gone. Perhaps you just didn't look hard enough," Loki suggests. Thor's face grows red.

"Are you suggesting that the mighty Thor overlooked his favorite delicacy?" Loki nods.

"I do believe that you should check the cabinets again. They may have just been moved around." Thor growls and storms out of he room. When he is out of earshot, I turn to Loki.

"Did you put them back?" Loki nods.

"Every last box of them," he smirks. I laugh.

"Thor is going to be quite angry with us in the next few days." Loki nods seriously.

"Yes, but it will be worth it, especially after what I have planned for tonight." An evil grin spreads over his face as he explains his plans to me.

When JARVIS informs us that Thor is asleep, both Loki and I teleport to his room and begin working. Thor doesn't stir once the whole time that we're in his room. At last, we finish our job. I hold a Manila envelope open, and Loki deposits the contents of his hand into it. I take a sharpie and neatly write "Thor" in cursive letters. Then, I seal the envelope and place it on his nightstand. Giggling, I teleport back to my room, Loki at my side. After JARVIS' reassurance that he will get everything on camera, Loki and I snuggle next to each other and fall asleep.

Thor crashes into our room in the early morning, a storm cloud literally hovering over his head. He hold the envelope out to us, some of the contents in his hand. "Did you shear my locks off?" Thor asks, his voice low. Loki smirks.

"No, I didn't." Thor glares at him.

"You lie, brother."

"I am not your brother, nor am I lying." Thor growls and storms out of the room, going to get the rest of the Avengers. Soon, everyone is congregated into my room. Tony laughs at Thor's new haircut. All of his hair has been sheared off, except for a little fuzz on the top of his head. Steve looks at it approvingly.

"A buzz cut. I like it!" Thor looks at him hopefully.

"You do?" he asks, looking like a lost puppy. Steve nods.

"It's a good look for you." A smile spreads across Thor's face.

"Thank you, friend Steve. I rather like it myself." With that, Thor walks out of the room towards the kitchen, no doubt in search of Poptarts. Tony winks at us, then mouths "nice one" before leaving. Loki laughs.

"Thor was lying. He is still upset over his haircut, but he will not seek revenge against us."

"Good!" I laugh. "I would hate to be unable to pull off the rest of our pranks." Loki grins.

"What do you have in mind?"

When Loki comes into my room later in the night, I am already asleep. He slips gently between the covers, trying not to wake me. However, the slight movement causes me to open my eyes. "Did you do it?" Loki asks against my shoulder.

"I did. JARVIS is taking a video of it." I can feel Loki's lips curl into a smile against my skin.

"I can't wait to see this." With that, we both cuddle next to each other and fall asleep.

"Where is my hammer?! What fiend dares to hide the mighty Mjolnir? Show yourself!" Thor commands, his voice echoing through the Tower. The TV flickers on, allowing me to view Thor's room. Thor is holding the common household hammer, a look of rage on his face. A sticky note on the handle proclaims it to be Mjolnir. "This is not my hammer!" Thor yells angrily. He stomps across the room, only to fly forward as he trips over something invisible. I wave my hand and allow Mjolnir to become visible. Thor whirls around to find out who tripped him, a look of outrage on his face. However, when he sees his precious hammer, his face falls into a look of horror. Colorful pony stickers cover the head and the handle of the hammer. "Who is this My Little Pony?" Thor considers the hammer, no longer looking as outraged. Suddenly, his door bursts open, and Tony walks in. He looks at the hammer in mild surprise.

"Thor, you didn't tell me that you were a brony!" By this time, I am laughing too hard, and I collapse backwards on the bed, holding my stomach. Loki smirks at me.

"You did well, and Tony's remark was the icing of the cake, as the mortals would say." I laugh again.

"I say that Tony is long overdue for his set of pranks." A smirk slowly spreads over Loki's face.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely going to enjoy this one."

**Remember, three is the magic number! I'd also like some takers on my poll, or leave me an answer in a review. New story: Pranks, Red Room, or Mpreg? Let me know! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Whitelion69_****: Psh, I'm never mean! ;) Besides, I like Tony! Thanks for the review! :D**

**_AvengersGirl-LokisSpy:_**** Thank you so much for the continued support, especially over some of the stories I was unsure of. Glad you liked the Brony part! Thanks for the review! :D**

**_ThunderPups1_****: Glad you enjoyed it! I was worried about the brony part, but people seemed to like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've had severe Writer's Block, and I didn't have the wifi I needed to update. If I don't update quickly again, I'm sorry. My life is really hectic right now. After March 17th, it'll calm down a bit. Anyways... Reviews are motivation! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

Chapter Twelve

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

Loki and I wait until the all of the Avengers have entered their respective rooms before we strike again. Everyone has vacated Tony's lab where he keeps his suits, and the lights are out. Loki and I teleport in, then set to work, altering Tony's suits. When we are finished, we both teleport back to our rooms and fall asleep.

I wake up at four o'clock, way before everyone else. Try as I might, I can't manage to fall back asleep, so I get up and go down to the kitchen. To my surprise, Tony is just getting ready to exit it, the glowing arc reactor giving away his position. "Can't sleep, huh?" Tony asks. I nod. "Welcome to the Insomniac Club. Everyone in the Tower is a part of it." I nod, then go over to the coffee maker. Tony exits the room and goes towards the general direction of his lab. I bite back a smile and listen. Sure enough, not two minutes later, I am rewarded with Tony's scream. I walk calmly towards the noise, cradling the warm cup of coffee between my hands. I teleport into Tony's lab, only to discover him staring in horror at his suits. The normally red and gold metal is now bejeweled with green and gold rhinestones. All of his suits are in the same condition. Since Tony has not yet noticed me, I teleport back to my room and have JARVIS pull up the surveillance feed from the lab. Tony is desperately clawing at his suits, trying to rip the plastic jewels off of his suit. Dummy and U are helping him as well. I chuckle quietly to myself, then place the cup of coffee on my nightstand. When I lay back against the pillows, my eyes drift close, and I manage to fall asleep again.

Loki shakes me gently in the morning, effectively rousing me from my sleep. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it is almost ten o'clock. I shoot Loki a questioning look, wondering why he woke me. "The Avengers are all out on some kind of mission. I'm pretty sure we can pull off our next prank now," Loki grins. I nod. Loki grabs my hand, and we both teleport down to the control room. With JARVIS' help, we manage to pull off our prank before the Avengers get back.

When Tony tries to enter his lab, an unwelcome message flashes red against the access panel. Access denied. Tony tries again, carefully punching in his old code. However, the same message flashes up. I grin as I watch him, unnoticed. At last, I take pity on him and walk over. "What seems to be the problem?" I ask innocently.

"The damn door won't open!" Tony growls.

"Can I try?" Tony nods, stepping away from the door. I quickly type in LokiandJenaretheultimatepran ksters, and am rewarded with a green light and an unlocked door. Tony huffs and enters.

"Thank you, Jenilynn." I nod. "Just out of curiosity, what password did you type in? I noticed that it was significantly longer than my own. A chuckle rises in my throat at his question.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I smirk. Tony gets a triumphant glint in his eyes.

"JARVIS, what are the new passwords?" Tony asks in his sweetest voice. The AI makes what sounds like a laugh.

"I am sorry, sir, but I am unable to provide you with that information at this time." If I didn't know better, I would say that the AI sounded a little smug. Tony groans, then turns to me.

"Great. You've corrupted JARVIS." When he lunges for me, I disappear, causing him to fall flat on his face. When I open my eyes, I discover that I am back in my room. A masculine chuckle alerts me to Loki's presence by my side.

"I must say, that was a good prank," Loki smiles, eyes crinkling up at the corners. I nod happily.

"How long are we going to keep this going?" I wonder.

"We'll leave it up to Tony. He's smart, but can he outsmart us? We'll give him a week to crack the code. If he can't, then we shall have to step in and have him admit that we are smarter than him...on video," Loki finishes evilly. I start laughing, amused at Loki's idea of revenge.

"What should we do next?" Loki leans over and whispers in my ear, careful of any prying ears in the hallway. An evil grin spreads across my face when he finishes. "This could work. This could definitely work."

That night, Loki and I set to work. It takes longer than expected, and we both head to bed, exhausted.

Both Loki and I wake up early, so we go down to the kitchen together to have breakfast. Loki magics up some coffee, considering the liquid in the pot wouldn't have very much of an effect. Tony stumbles up to the table and plops down. Loki stands and gets him a cup of coffee. Tony accepts it, not questioning the gesture of kindness. He slowly sips at it, slumped in the chair. From the look on his face, he has a killer of a hangover. Tony sits at the table for almost an hour, but his condition doesn't change any. "Why isn't the coffee waking me up?" Tony grumbles. Loki snickers.

"That might be because it's decaf!" Both Loki and I start laughing together. Tony shoots us an irritated look.

"Where's the alcohol?" Loki and I exchange another look.

"There isn't any. We got rid of all the alcohol," I grin. Tony's face flushes an angry red.

"So help you two, if you hid the alcohol, I'll..."

"You'll what? Gripe us to death?" Loki snickers. "I don't think you're in any position to be threatening us." Tony growls again, but sinks back into his chair. Loki and I creep out of the room, fixing the coffee machines as we go. However, the alcohol stays hidden. I can hear Tony asking JARVIS where we hid it.

" 요." (I cannot tell you.)

"What the hell?"

"By the way, your AI now speaks Korean," I call over my shoulder. I can hear Tony fuming in the kitchen.

"How do I change you back?" Tony foolishly asks JARVIS.

"네, 다. Jenilynn 다." (I assure you, I do not know, sir. Perhaps you should ask Jenilynn or Loki.) Tony screams, before collapsing, defeated, onto the table. His head hits with a loud bump, and a quiet sob escapes his lips. I finally take pity on him, waving my hand and allowing JARVIS to speak English again. Laughing, Loki and I walk away in search of our next victim. Steve exits the training room right as we pass it. I exchange a glance with Loki. He nods his head slightly, and a grin speeds across my face. Steve had better be prepared for what we have planned for him.

**Korean courtesy of Google Translate. Hope you guys liked it! Remember, three reviews for the next chapter! Remember the poll on my page :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amyskywalker101: I'm so happy to hear that! I've finally got new blood in my reviewers! :D thanks for the review!**

**ThunderPups1: I wasn't half as mean as I could have been! Thanks for the review!**

**Whitelion69: Glad you liked the pranks :) thanks for the review!**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy: it seems that you enjoyed this chapter :) thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: Nix, Nada, Nothin. **

Chapter Thirteen

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

When Steve is training, both Loki and I link arms and get ready to travel. Loki found a spell for time travel, and we plan to put it in effect. Loki slowly counts back from three, and I close my eyes and hold my breath. It feels as if I am being sucked through a skinny tube. Just when I am sure that I am going to suffocate, the tube opens up, and oxygen rushes to my lungs. I hear Loki gasping next to me. When we finally regain our breath, Loki chuckles. "Let's agree to never do that again unless we have to." I nod gratefully.

"Agreed." I take a look at my surroundings. We are in a large theater. People are packed in, waiting to see the show. Loki hold up his video camera. "All set?" I grin. Loki nods. We are both invisible, so nobody bothers us. We quickly record the show, then get ready to travel back home. Both Loki and I link hands tightly, my hand swallowed in his own. Loki quietly mutters the incantation. Almost immediately, the feeling of being squeezed is back. I hold my breath, focusing on Loki's hand in mine to keep from getting sick. At last, we pop back into my room. I stagger over to the bed, then collapse onto it, trying to catch my breath. When I finally manage to do so, I asked JARVIS the crucial question. "What's the date, year, and time?" I wonder.

"It is eight o'clock at night, on the 23rd of March, in 2013." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"We were only gone for a couple hours. Not bad for your first try!" I praise Loki. His cheeks color ever so slightly.

"Now, while everyone else is occupied, lets post this video!" Loki and I both to over to the computer and transfer the video from the camera to YouTube. "Steve is going to hate us after this." I nod.

"He'll get over it. Besides, he should know by know that he's had it coming for a while now." Loki nods slowly.

"I guess so. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and ready to retire to my chambers." I yawn.

"That actually sounds like a really great idea." I kiss Loki's forehead gently, then go crawl into my bed. "You can join me, if you like," I offer. Loki smiles wearily.

"I'd you didn't mind, that would be amazing." I scoot over to the other side of the bed and allow Loki to lay down next to me. Almost instantly, he falls asleep. I am not long in following him.

When I wake up in the morning, the house is surprisingly quiet. Loki is still asleep, so I disentangle myself from his arms and check the computer. After logging on to Google Chrome, I check out the breaking news, hoping to find a clue as to where the rest of the Avengers are. A story catches my eye, right as I am about to log off. The headline proclaims "Campaign Video Goes Viral." I click on it curiously, interested to see which politician messed up this time. When the link loads, a delighted grin spreads over my face. The video Loki and I uploaded the night before has already reached over eight million hits. I can hear the TV running downstairs, so I go to investigate. All of the Avengers are sitting around the TV, staring at it like zombies. I knock gently on the doorframe, alerting them all of my presence. They jump, excluding Natasha and Clint. "What are you guys doing up so early?" I wonder.

"We couldn't sleep, so we had a movie night. We turned on the news this morning, and one of the stories caught our eyes."

"Which one?" I ask, although I already know.

"The newscaster said that it was a viral video of a campaign. Not sure who's in it." I settle down into the couch. Loki appears at my side a minute later. I scoot over, allowing him to curl up next to me. Finally, the moment that we have been waiting for comes on over the television.

"It seems that somehow, a video of none other than Captain America's campaign has hit the popular media site, YouTube. Overnight, the video reached over eight million hits. Here's the video now." Steve's campaign fills the screen, featuring him selling war bonds while show girls in the background dance and sang. At last, the campaign is almost over. Steve "punches Hitler" in the jaw, and the video ends. Steve shuts the TV off, outraged.

"What? How?" he blusters, at a loss for words. Suddenly, Tony starts chuckling.

"Good 'ol man with the plan! You call that a punch?" Soon, everyone is laughing, except Steve. I momentarily feel sorry for him, but the feeling soon fades away. Steve storms off to the training area, no doubt planning on ruining some punching bags. Loki and I give each other a high five and a kiss.

"The expression on his face was priceless!" I nod in agreement.

"I can't sit to see his face when he sees what we have in store for him next."

While Steve is down in the training room, Loki and I strike again. We hold the stack of pictures, prepared to strike. With the help of magic, the posters we printed off cover Steve's walls. The other slips of paper fly out of our arms and stick in different places around the Tower. At last, I wave my hand and cast a spell on Steve's shield, causing it to shrink into a small plastic shield of the same coloring. Satisfied, both Loki and I leave the room. Steve appears out of the training room just as we finish. When he sees the picture on the hallway wall, he screams. There's no doubt that the person in the picture is him, but his body is much smaller than it is now. His head looks too large for his body. His shirt is off, showing him to have not an ounce of fat on him. All of his ribs are easily visible. "How did you find these?" Steve demands. I shrug, then disappear before Steve can get his revenge. I can hear him running around the Tower, tearing down the sheets of paper. If he thinks that this is bad, I can't wait until he sees his room!

Loki and I both teleport up to my room and have JARVIS pull up the surveillance on Steve's room. He enters it not ten minutes later. When he sees what we redecorated it with, a womanly shriek escapes his lips. His face turns beet red as he takes in his surroundings. Posters of bikini models in very skimpy suits cover his walls. He ignores his shield for the moment, concentrating on ripping down all of the posters. When he finally finishes, he shoves them all into the trash can, which is already overflowing. At last, he collapses on the bed. I wave my hands, and leather straps bind him to the bed. He struggles against his bonds, unable to break them. I force the bed up into a position so that Steve is in a sitting position. His head is strapped in place, forcing his eyes to stare at the television. I have JARVIS running a nonstop marathon of the Twilight movies. Steve stares at the screen in horror, cringing at the awful movie. He tries to shut his eyes, but thanks to a spell, he is unable to blink. I shut the TV off, effectively cutting off the surveillance. Loki chuckles next to me. "That was just downright evil, forcing him to watch those...movies," Loki grins. I shrug.

"Hey, it's about time he was assimilated into our culture." We both start laughing, before we decide to go down to the training areas to kill some time.

When JARVIS informs us that the movie marathon has ended, I wave my hand and allow Steve to get free of his bonds. Contrary to my expectations, Steve does not come crashing down the stairs. I teleport to his room, Loki at my side. Steve is curled into a fetal position on his bed, rocking back and forth. "No more," he groans, looking horrorstricken. "No more torture!" I look at Loki.

"I think I may have broken Steve." Without another word, we both slip quietly out of the room to begin planning our pranks against our final victim: Bruce.

**Thoughts? Three reviews for an update!**

**Also, thinking about trying my hand at smut! Yay or nay? Let me know either in a review, a PM, or by taking the poll on my page!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_: Twilight isn't terrible, but I don't think Steve, being a man of the 40's, would like it very much. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**_Terra3434_: I'm thinking about doing another prank story where Fury and a few other S. H. I. E. L. D. Agents are included in the mischief. Good to hear that you are enjoying this! Thanks for the review!**

**_CometRacer007_: I was laughing when I wrote it too. Hope you like Bruce's chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've bee busy lately, and when I was going to update, the wifi went down. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope you guys are still sticking with me! Also, this is the end of the pranks for this story, so if you want more, head on over to my page and vote!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Fourteen

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

Loki and I both wake up early, quietly teleporting into Bruce's room. He isn't in it. More than likely, he never went to bed after starting an experiment in the lab. Quickly, Loki and I ransack the room, finally finding the item that we are looking for. I steal it, and we both teleport back to my room. Once there, we both sit down on my bed, our sides touching. I examine the stolen item carefully, trying to fathom what could make it so indestructible. I pass it off to Loki. He runs his hand over them, magic sparkling along his fingers. "There doesn't appear to be any enchantments on them. I can't imagine how they stay together." Loki grabs the material and stretches it, pulling it as far as his arm span can reach. Even then, I can tell that the fabric can stretch even more.

"Here, let me grab an end and pull." Loki offers me the other leg.

"Walk to the other end of the room." I do as he instructs, slowly stretching the purple material. It easily stretches to the width of the room. I release my end and send the material flying back at Loki. He ducks out of the way just in time. I go retrieve the fallen pants and examine them. Amazingly, they have sprung back into their original shape. A quiet knock breaks my observation, and the door opens. Bruce peeks his head in. When he sees what I am holding in my hands, his face turns red, and the watch he always wears starts beeping, warning us of his inclining heart rate.

"Can I ask you what you're doing with my pants?" Bruce asks, sounding more tired than mad now. I shrug.

"Umm, scientific research?" I offer. Bruce sighs.

"If you're wondering why the Hulk's pants never rip or tear, it's because Tony and I developed a special material that can stretch extreme lengths. I always wear them under my pants, if there is even a remote chance that we'll be called in. Satisfied?" I nod, then hand him his pants sheepishly.

"Sorry I took your pants," I say as solemnly as possible. Bruce accepts them, sighs, and walks away. As soon as he is out of earshot, Loki starts cackling. "What did you do to the pants?"

"They won't be so stretchy any more!" It takes a second, but finally, the prank registers.

"You didn't!"

"I did!" I collapse on the bed, laughing.

"Bruce is going to be so embarrassed!" Loki nods.

"It'll be worth it though when we see the news." By now, my entire body is shaking with laughter. Suddenly, JARVIS' voice echoes through the Tower.

"Avengers, assemble! It appears that robots are trying to take over downtown!" I look over at Loki.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?" Loki avoids my eyes. "You really are evil!" I grin. I hear all of the Avengers exiting the building, and both Loki and I turn on the news. The reporter is covering the story if the robot battle downtown. Suddenly, she presses her earpiece into her ear and listens.

"This just in! The Avengers are on their way!" Sure enough, Tony appears in his suit and starts blasting energy bursts at the robots. They disintegrate before our very eyes. Tony is taking them out quickly, and there is no sign of the other Avengers. I wave my hand, and suddenly, all of the robots split into four.

"Nice one!" Loki praises me. I grin.

"Why, thank you!" Just then, the moment that we are waiting for finally comes. The rest of the Avengers appear on scene. Bruce hasn't transformed into the Hulk yet. At last, his body begins to grow and transform. His khaki pants rip, and the purple material shows through underneath. Soon, his khaki pants fall off, leaving the purple ones behind. I can we the rips and tears forming in the material, and suddenly, his purple pants fall off as well. The Hulk roars as he realizes that he is not wearing anything, and turns and runs away. The rest of the Avengers quickly get rid of the rest of the robots, then exit. Loki switches off the TV, and we both roll around on the bed, laughing. I hear the Avengers beginning to enter the Tower, and quickly sober up. Bruce's voice rings up from the kitchen.

"Where is my tea?" he all but roars. Loki looks at me.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" I shake my head seriously.

"No, of course not." Loki gives me a quick kiss, and we head down to the kitchen. The TV is on, currently tuned to a news program. The headline reads "Hulk Smash Pants?" I snort quietly into my hand, disguising it into a cough at the last second. Bruce looks extremely irate. He grabs a cup of coffee and storms off to his room. I shoot Loki a look, which he replicates. We both exit quietly before the other Avengers have a chance to confront us. We both go back to my room. Loki starts laughing uproariously. Without asking, JARVIS turns in the TV with surveillance of Bruce's room.

His entire room is covered in Hulk plushies. As soon as he steps in, several of the Hulk dolls roar "Hulk SMASH!" Bruce jumps, landing on more of the dolls. Soon, the whole Tower reverberates with the sounds of the dolls. Bruce looks extremely angry, stumbling over to his closet. The blanket wrapped around his waist is obviously causing him discomfort, and he throws the closet open. The contents inside obviously surprise him. There are baggy pants, black ripped shirts, and black sweatshirts with skulls on them. On the top shelf, there are several baseball caps. There are rings and jewelry that are decorated with dollar signs. Bruce's face grows red, but he grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt and puts them on. Then, he storms into his lab. I start laughing, and Loki sends a questioning look my way. "You'll see." JARVIS pulls up the surveillance for the lab. All of the objects in the room look slightly hazy. Bruce storms into the lab, stopping at a table that once has several beakers of liquid in it. He goes to pick up a beaker, only to discover that his hand goes right through it. Bruce tries again, failing to pick up the now holographic object. His face grows red, and his hands start visibly shaking. Soon, his entire body takes on a green hue. "JARVIS, put the lab on lockdown," I command.

"I already did, Ms. Jenilynn." Loki and I sit back and watch the show. Bruce's body begins to grow, clothes ripping and falling off. Soon, a naked Hulk is standing in the lab, trying to smash holographic objects. I smack a hand over my eyes, trying to erase the sight from my eyes.

"I forgot to fix his pants!" Loki groans, falling back against his bed. I collapse next to him, pawing at my eyes.

"No more pranks!" I groan. I'm not sure my eyes could stand another backfired prank.

**Three reviews for an update. The story starts to get angsty from here, but there will be some fluff thrown in! :)**

**Also, I tried my hand at a smutty story, so if you could check it of and leave some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**_CometRacer007_: You're not alone! I had a hard time getting the mental picture out of my head too! I'm glad you laughed! :D Thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_: Thanks! No more pranks... For now ;). If I do the the prank story, Jenilynn may make an appearance! Thanks for the review!**

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_: I hoped people would find that part more funny than disturbing! Thanks for the review :)**

**Hooray for fast(er) updates! :D Thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed! You guys are really the only reason I continued this story, so thank you! :3 Anyways, kind of an angsty chapter this time around. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations! :)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Do I have to say it?**

Chapter Fifteen

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

After Bruce found some normal clothes, Tony convinced the Avengers to go out and get shawarma. Loki and I stayed back, not especially looking forward to Tony's favorite after-battle snack. We go to the top of the Tower. It is a nice day, not a cloud in the sky. The weather is growing warmer, and the birds are returning. "What are we doing up here?" I wonder.

"I found some new spells that of like to practice. They're combat spells, so you can defend yourself should the need arise." I nod, and Loki pulls out his spell book. He flips to the index, trying to find a certain spell. At last, he finds it. After some page flipping, Loki settles on he page with the spell. I quickly glance it over.

"Paralyzingly the enemy?" Loki nods.

"It's only temporary. Besides, if someone is going to attack and hurt you, it's best to be able to stop them in their tracks." I nod. It makes sense. Loki studies the spell intently, learning the different steps. When he is satisfied that he knows what to do, he snaps the book shut. I go to walk over to him, only to discover that I can't move. Loki smirks at me. "It works." I glare at him, willing him to let me go. At last, I regain control of my body.

"Teach me how?" Loki nods.

"Basically, you picture your magic flying out of your body, and then wrapping around the target, immobilizing them. Be warned though, as soon as you lose concentration, the spell breaks, and your attacker can go free." I ponder his words, making sure I understand them. I focus on Loki, willing my magic to freeze him in place. It is apparent that the spell works when Loki does not move in the next two minutes. I allow my concentration to drain away, and Loki finally takes a step towards me. "Very good. You're a fast learner." I blush happily.

"What next?"

"I'm going to teach you a basic Jotun trick. Basically, it's being able to summon ice on command. This ice can be used as a dagger, or purely for decoration. It's up to you." I nod yet again.

"And we can do that while in this form?" Loki nods.

"Yes, we can. It just takes a little bit of extra practice. Basically, what you need to do is focus on ice. Picture it forming in your hand, forming in the shape you want it." I focus on my hands, remembering the feeling of the biting wind and cold in Jotunheim. I picture water solidifying, forming a small heart in my palm. When I close my fingers, a small, cold shape meets them. I open my hand slowly, delighted to see the little icy heart. I give it to Loki.

"My heart, I give it to you." Loki chuckles, but takes the small fragment of ice.

"You've always had mine."

"You're such a sap!" I grin. I focus on forming a dagger in my palms, picturing the sharp blade and the ornate handle. Soon, I am holding an icy replica of the dagger in my mind. I can hear the Avengers entering the building, done with their shawarma outing. I glance at Loki, but he doesn't seem bothered. Suddenly, the smell of ozone fills the air. "Thor?" I ask. Loki shakes his head.

"There would be a lot more thunder and lightning if that were the case." We both glance at the sky. A pillar of light shoots down from the sky and connects with the top of the Tower. I take a step back, moving behind Loki. I hold my ice dagger at the ready, my hands already turning a deep blue. When Loki looks me in the eyes, I can see my panic reflected back. My eyes have taken on the crimson color of a Jotun. At last, shapes materialize in the column of light. I concentrate on the group, focusing on pinning them in place. When their bodies solidify, I finally see who it is. Sif and the Warriors Three have decided to pay us a surprise visit. I can see the anger in Sif's eyes when she realizes that she cannot move. I stare her down steadily, assessing the threat level. When I have deemed them to be non-hostile, I let them go. They collapse unceremoniously to the ground, but pick themselves up again quickly.

"Woman," Sif spits at Loki. I feel my temper rising rapidly. "I should have known that you would have still been practicing the womanly arts. Now, you've corrupted another person with your evil magic!" I can feel my body starting to grow, the blue spreading from my hands to cover my body. Before Loki can do anything, I charge at the band of warriors, determined to make Sif regret her comment. Loki tries to tug me back, but I am stronger than he is, fueled by anger and adrenaline. Just as I am about to start beating on Sif, lightning cracks through the air. The clouds darken, and thunder rumbles.

"Enough!" Thor roars. I am so surprised that I gradually begin to shrink down to my normal size. My adrenaline is gone, and I feel drained. Loki catches me before my legs give out on me, cradling me close to his chest. Thor steps forward and bows. "Sif and the Warriors Three, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"The Allfather has requested that both princes come back to Asgard."

"I will not leave Jenilynn," Loki all but snarls.

"Then she will come with us," Sif replies coldly. I can feel fear coiling in my belly. A sense of dread overcomes me when I hear of her plans to take us back to Asgard. I'm not sure why, but I don't want to go. However, before I have a chance to protest, I have been picked up by the Bifrost and transported back to Asgard. Loki finds me immediately and cradles me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry that you had to come back here," Loki whispers in my ear. His words tell me that the feeling of dread that I felt earlier is not unfounded. We all walk to the inner city of Asgard, making our way to the Allfather's dwelling. When we finally reach it, I am almost too scared to enter the room. It brings back bad feelings, feelings that are lying just under the surface. I cannot remember what founded them. Too soon, the door open, and we all enter. Four sentries stand around the Allfather's throne, guarding him. Suddenly, it all rushes back to me. The beatings, the fighting, the killing. The only thing keeping me standing is Loki's arm."What's the matter? Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"It all came back," I whimper. "My parents..." Loki rubs soothing circles on my back as the tears stream down my face. I can hear the sentries whispering amongst each other. The word ambassador appears several times. I recognize the sentries as the ones that beat me and killed my parents. Looks like Odin's punishment wasn't too severe. Odin looks at the guards.

"Please take this woman to Loki's quarters." The sentries all descend upon me, gripping my arms tightly enough to leave bruises. They half drag me out of the room, careful not to do anything that the Allfather would find upsetting. However, when the doors close behind us, the sentries begin taunting and teasing me.

"How's the parents?"

"Aww, she's gonna cry!"

"Which was worse? Watching you parents bleed out on the floor or your own beating?"

"You obviously didn't learn your lesson. Perhaps we should beat it into you again," one of the guards says maliciously. He raises his hand to strike me, but my anger and terror get the better of me. My skin turns a deep blue, and the men suddenly release me, trying to warm their frost bitten hands. I take off running, following the path that we took to enter the city. At last, I make it to the Bifrost. Heimdall is waiting, guarding the entrance.

"Ms. Jenilynn, are you alright?" I shake my head, eyes filled with tears.

"Please send me back to the Tower. I can't stay here, not with all of the horrible memories and the malicious guards. Please," I plead. Heimdall sighs.

"Do you wish me to tell Master Laufeyson where you went?"

"Only if he asks." Heimdall nods. I close my eyes and get ready for the transport. When I open them again, I am back on the roof of the Tower. I turn my face towards the heavens and let the tears slide down my face. "Thank you, Heimdall." Without another word, I turn and go into the Tower, trying to forget the resurfacing images.

**Well, that's a lot darker than the pranks... and the next chapter is going to be even darker... Hope you liked it! Once again, three reviews for an update! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Terra3434**_**: Glad you liked it :) thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_: Unfortunately, that won't help her any. Thanks for the review!**

**Only two reviews this time :( Three reviews for the next update!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no. Or maybe fortunately...**

Chapter Sixteen

Loki's P. o. V:

When Odin finally releases us from the room, I storm to my chambers. If those sentries harmed Jen, they won't live to see the consequences. I push the heavy wood doors to my chamber open, then storm inside. My chambers are empty, and look like they have been for a long time. Thor follows me into my room. I can see the confusion written plainly on his face. "Where is Ms. Jenilynn?"

"I do not know, but if those sentries harmed her, they will not live to regret it. They shouldn't have been able to harm her again, not after Odin's punishment," I growl bitterly. "Why weren't they chained to a rock where a snake dripped burning venom onto their face for eternity? Why weren't they stuck in complete darkness for who knows how long? Why weren't their mouths sewn shut and why weren't they beaten in front of everyone?" I don't realize that I have tears running down my face until Thor gently wipes them away. "Why is it that the Allfather is more lenient with guards that committed treason than with his own son?" Thor opens his arms to me, and I crash into them, allowing him to hold me as I cry. I haven't done this since we were both incredibly young. When my tears are finally spent, I straighten up and wipe my face. Before Thor can protest, I teleport to the Bifrost to visit Heimdall. "Do you know where Jen is?" Heimdall nods sadly.

"Indeed, I do. Ms. Jenilynn is in the Tower. The guards were taunting and teasing her, and she gave them frost bite to get away. It's good that you found her absence so quickly. Three Midgardian days have passed, and Ms. Jenilynn has been having every flashbacks. Somehow, the Allfather's spell wore off."

"Can you please take me back to the Tower? I need to see her," I plead. Heimdall nods, and I get into position. Before I know it, I am back in the roof of the Tower. Quickly, I teleport into Jen's room.

The curtains are drawn, and her bed has the appearance of one that has not been slept in for several days. Her door is locked. I can hear Tony outside the door, tying to get her to open it. "Come on, Red, you have to eat. Loki will be back soon, and he won't want to see you like this."

"Go away!" a weak voice sobs. I whirl to to corner that the sound came from. Jenilynn is hunched in on herself, making herself seem a lot smaller than she is. Her hair is lank and greasy, and dark circles lay under her eyes. She looks like she did when she first began having flashbacks.

"Jenilynn? It's me. I'm back. Are you okay?" Jenilynn shakes her head.

"All that destruction and death," she whimpers. "My parents..." I rush over to her and gently scoop her up in my arms. Her entire body shakes, but I do not know if it is from the flashbacks, fear, or sobs. I hold her close as she cries, whispering soothingly to her.

"It's okay. The guards won't hurt you any more. I'm here. You're safe." I rub circles on her back, something I know to relax her. When she finally stops crying and sits up, I pull her in for a hug, then pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. While she sits on the floor, I fill the tub with warm water and bath salts. For good measure, I throw in something that the mortals call bubble bath as well. Soon, foamy bubbles begin to fill the tub. When the water is the right depth, I shut off the faucet. "Come on, now. Go ahead and climb in. I'll wait outside until you're in." Jen grabs my arm with surprising strength.

"Don't go!" I nod.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere. Just to ahead and get ready for your bath. You'll feel much better afterwards, I promise." Jen obediently strips out of her clothes. I notice that they are the same ones she was wearing before we left before I turn away. When I hear the tell take sounds of a body slipping into a tub, I cautiously turn around. Jen is submerged in bubbles, just allowing herself to float in the warm water. Her hair is already soaked, so I grab the bottle of shampoo and begin to massage some into her hair. Jen leans back against my touch, and a warm feeling blossoms inside me. She trusts me enough to relax as I help her wash. When I have worked up a lather, I have her rinse her own hair. When she resurfaces, I begin to lather her hair again, determined to make up for the three days without a shower.

When I am finished shampooing her long hair, I grab the bottle of conditioner and squirt a little into my hands. I start at the bottom and slowly work my way up, gently massaging the concoction in. When it is all absorbed, I gently run my fingers through her hair, working through the major tangles. She rinses when I have finished. I grab a loofah and some soap and hand it to her. She looks confused as to why I would stop helping her. "I do not want you to feel violated by me," I explain. A weak sound of protest rises in her throat.

"I would never feel violated by you. All you've ever done is protect me," she whispers. I smile grimly and grab the loofah again.

"Not well enough," I whisper under my breath.

Jenilynn's P. o. V:

I can feel as Loki gently runs the loofah over my shoulders, washing away the dirt and grime of the past three days. His touch is gentle, and I finally manage to relax. For the first time since we were forced to go to Asgard, I feel at peace. Before I realize what is happening, my eyes drift shut, and I fall asleep.

When my eyes open again, I realize that I am lying on my bed. Loki is laying next to me, watching me for any signs of waking. "You've been out for a couple of hours. Tony says that you haven't eaten?" I shake my head. "Would you like to go get something to eat, or would you like me to bring you something?"

"It's up to you." Loki disappears, only to reappear a minute later with a heaping tray of food.

"Choose what you want, but don't eat too quickly or too much. You'll put your body into shock and you'll get sick." I nod, then select a piece of toast off of the tray. I'm not very hungry, but toast is easy to keep down. Loki begins talking while I slowly eat my chosen food item. "Have the flashbacks been bothering you?" I nod shakily.

"That's why I wasn't sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see the scenes all over again. This can't continue, 'Lo, or I'm going to go crazy!" Tears prick my eyes. Loki gently wipes away the one that falls.

"I may be able to help. While you were asleep, I went back to Asgard. Heimdall helped me find a spell to only erase specific memories pertaining to one specific event or thing. I am fairly confident that I can do it and rid you of all of the terrible memories." I shoot him a panicked glance.

"What if you mess up and I don't remember you?" Loki chuckles, and I shoot him a bewildered look. "How is that funny?"

"Of all the things that could happen, the one that you're the most worried about is forgetting me?" I nod.

"I love you, Loki. I don't want to forget that." Loki smiles.

"And I love you, Jen. I wouldn't want you to ever forget that." Loki places his hands on my head. "I promise this wont hurt. Just relax and let me work the spell, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper. Loki starts chanting quietly, and I close my eyes and relax. Before I know it, I have drifted off to sleep again.

Loki's P. o. V:

When I finish the spell, Jenilynn opens her eyes and sits up, only to quickly scramble away from me, terror in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? HOW did I get here?" Jen wonders, looking scared.

"You mean you don't know?" Jen shakes her head, still looking terrified. I collapse against the bed, ignoring Jen's quiet squeal of surprise. I should have practiced the spell first. Jen has no memory of me.

**Please don't hate me! Three reviews for an update!**

**Also, the Red Room and pranks are now tied in my poll! Go vote for your choice! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Whitelion69:**_** Ooh, that would be amazing. *Shudders in delight* Too bad it'll never happen to me... Thanks for the review!**

**_ThunderPups1_: You took that well! Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_: Don't worry, it happens to everybody at some point in their lives! I've been there before. The important thing is that you did get around to reviewing, which is AMAZING! Thank you!**

**Wow, you're the first person to actually get upset over that! Don't worry, I would never be that mean :) Everything is fixed in this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Big day tomorrow! My major bio project goes to competition! Wish me luck! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Seventeen

Loki's P. o. V:

I am face down on the bed, tears coursing down my face when I hear the laughing. I lift my head up, wondering if the stress caused Jenilynn to crack. She grabs my shoulders and tries to stop laughing long enough to speak. "And you said that you couldn't lie to the God of Lies!" she crows. I stare at her, bewildered. Hope starts to blossom in the pit of my stomach.

"You mean to tell me that that was all an act?!" I demand, starting to grow angry with her. I try to control the anger, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes. I still needed one last way to prank you to get you back for what you did to me. No more after this, I promise," Jen says, sobering up. I shake my head, then pull her in for a kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I whisper into her hair. She shakes her head.

"No guarantees." I glare at her.

"I wouldn't recommend it, or you'll have a very angry Jotun on your hands." Jen starts laughing again.

"You're so adorable when you're angry." Despite myself, a smile forms on my face.

"Did the memory wipe work?"

"I think so. I haven't had an episode yet. How will I know for sure?"

"Tell me about your childhood," I request.

"My mom and I would always go exploring while my dad was gone at work. She would teach me how to spar, and we both really enjoyed the time we had together. When dad was home, we all did something together. One time, we took ice chips and slid down one of the larger hills," Jen grins, her eyes lighting up at the memories. "Then, I came here, and I met you." A sigh of relief escapes my lips.

"It worked," I breathe.

"And why wouldn't it have? You're amazing with magic. I trust you with my life," Jen says, reaching up for a kiss. I kiss her back, so thankful that it was all a prank. Suddenly, the smell of ozone fills the room. I look up and sigh.

"It looks as if we are getting an unexpected visitor," I remark dryly. Sure enough, less than a minute later, Thor is standing in in the room with us. "What do you want, Thor?"

"The Allfather wishes for you to come back to Asgard. Lady Jenilynn's presence is still requested there. She is needed to take up her job as ambassador once again." Jen turns to me.

"I was an ambassador?" I nod, holding my breath, waiting for the memories to resurface again. Thankfully, they do not seem to have made a reappearance.

"Jen has no memories of her time as an ambassador, and therefore, it would not be worth bringing her back to Asgard to suffer again at the hands of the bigots. For the time being, Jen will stay on Midgard, in this Tower, with me. Tell the Allfather for me?" Thor nods seriously.

"I shall, brother. Will you be returning?"

"Not unless Jen wishes me too." Thor nods again, then calls to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, please take me back to Asgard." A blue column of light shoots through the ceiling and engulfs Thor's form. A minute later, and there is no sign that Thor was in the room with Jen and I. I take a glance out the window and discover that it is almost time for the sun to set. I grab Jen's hand, then transport her to the beach. We walk hand in hand along the waterline, letting the cooling sand come between our toes. At last, we reach a rocky area that looks out over the water. Both Jen and I take a seat and watch the sunlight. The dying sun shines on her, making her appear in an angelic light. A small smile twitches at the corner of my lips. My angel.

While we wait for the sun to sink lower in the sky, I pick up a stick lying on the beach, undoubtedly the remains of someone's campfire. Jen takes it from me and begins drawing in the sand. She blocks it from my view, and I wait patiently for her to reveal her drawing. At last, she does. Jen has drawn a large, ornate heart with the initials LL and J? in it. A moment of sadness rushes through me as I realize that Jen doesn't even know her last name. "Does it bother you?" I wonder.

"Does what bother me?" I draw in a deep breath and prepare to speak.

"Does it bother you that you don't know what your last name is?" Jen shakes her head.

"No, not any more. It used to, but then I realized that there are much bigger things to be worrying about in the world."

"Such as?" I prompt her gently.

"Focusing on the ones that you love and living every day to the fullest. You never know which day is going to be your last, so you shouldn't worry about the small stuff." I study her face, trying to gauge her reaction. Her face is serene, innocent. No trace of bitterness mars her expression. I once again feel a rush of thankfulness that the spell actually worked. Jen turns and takes both of my hands in hers. "I'm really glad that we met."

"As am I," I say, bringing her hands to my mouth and kissing them gently. She giggles quietly to herself, so I raise my hand and give her a quick kiss on the lips. A glance at the sky tells me that the sun is sinking lower in the sky, preparing for the velvet darkness to take its place. Both Jen and I turn our bodies to the horizon.

We both watch as the sun goes down. Two dolphins jump against the scarlet sky, causing Jen to squeal with happiness. She's been obsessed with them ever since she saw a documentary of them. I smile to myself. Jen's little, unconscious, actions never fail to make her all the more adorable. Jen's hand squeezes mine gently as the sun slowly finishes its descent to below the horizon. In that moment, I realize what I am going to do the next day. I am going go buy a ring, and then, I'm going to propose.

**Yay, FLUFFINESS! Haha, I don't do it all that often, so consider yourselves special ;). I'm more of an angsty writer, so let me know how the fluff turned out :). Once again, three is the magic number!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_: Yay, it's always an amazing feeling when you get someone to love an OC! Jenilynn won't do anything like that ever again, I promise! Thanks for the review :)**

**_ThunderPups1_: Glad you were pleased :). Thanks, I'll need it! Thanks for the review! **

**_Amy17pond_: YAY, new blood! :D Glad you liked the fluffiness, since this chapter is pretty fluffy as well. Thanks for the review! **

**_Whitelion69_: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the well wishes and for the review! :)**

**_Terra3434_: I'm glad you like the fluffiness :). This chapter is told entirely from Loki's pov, but you'll see why once you read it. Next chapter will mostly be in Jen's pov, I promise! To answer your question: mayyyyybbbeee! ;) You have to wait and see. Thanks so much for the continued support and for the review! :D**

**Engaru: I'm so glad you liked it! It's amazing to have new people commenting :). Thanks so much for the review!**

**Six reviews! EEK! You guys are amazing, which is why you guys are getting the updates quickly! Thanks for that! Another chapter of fluff. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Chapter Eighteen

Loki's P. o. V:

Jen and I stay on the beach until the sun has completely sunk below the horizon. When it has, Jen grabs my arm. Before I can say anything, we are back in the Tower. I look at her. "I didn't know that you could teleport!" I say, amazed.

"I learned from your spell book," Jen admits shyly. I smile. We both turn to face each other. She looks into my eyes, looking the happiest I've ever seen her. We both walk to her room. She crawls into bed, snuggling under the covers. I follow her example, curling up next to her. Within minutes, we are both asleep.

I wake up early in the morning, shortly after the sun comes up. Jen is still sleeping, her dark hair fanning out over the pillow. I write a quick note, explaining that I had to do some shopping, and that I'd be home soon. I place it on my pillow, then kiss Jen's forehead gently. She stirs gently, but does not wake up. I go down to the kitchen, grab a quick breakfast, then teleport to downtown New York. The shops are all beginning to open. I grab a map and scope out some of the higher end jewelry stores. Once I have located them, I go window shopping. One display catches my eyes. There are several rings with deep green emeralds instead of the traditional diamond. I walk into the store and head to the counter. Nobody is there, so I ring the bell and wait. Less than a minute later, a young man walks up to the counter. His light brown hair is slightly shaggy, but he is clean shaven. His blue eyes are gentle. "Hi, my name is James. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Is there any specific design that you were looking for?" I shake my head.

"I'm just looking for now."

"Okay, just let me know if you want to see anything." I nod, then begin looking around the shop. First, I go to the hand display. There are thin, plain, gold bands, as well as thicker ones, obviously meant for men. Several of the bands have designs etched into them. However, none of the designs strike me as very fitting for Jen. Just as I am going to admit defeat, a band nested in the back corner catches my eye. Two gold dolphins, joined nose to tail, form the band. There is three empty settings, leaving room for a large stone with two smaller ones on either side. I go back to the counter and ring the bell. James reappears less than a minute later. "Find something you like?" I nod, then point to the band. James retrieves it from the case and places it on the counter for me to examine. I pick it up and hold it to the light. The dolphin's eyes are empty, leaving the space open for a stone.

"I'd like to choose this band." James nods agreeably.

"An excellent choice. What stones would you like to have it in? We have a virtual ring builder, if you wish to use it."

"Please." James leads me over to the computer, where he launches the program and pulls up the band of my choosing.

"What stones would you like to try first?"

"I would like emeralds for the eyes, an emerald as the center stone, and two diamonds on either side of it, all princess cut." A few clicks later, and the ring appears on the screen. A gasp escapes from between my lips.

"I take it you like it?" James grins. I nod, silver tongue failing me. "What size should it be?"

"A size eight," I reply confidently, already having found the correct size for Jen's finger. "How soon can I have this made?"

"If you're willing to stick around for a half hour, I have the things I need in back," James offers. I nod

"Can I return in a half hour?" James nods.

"Of course. Do you want to give me your phone number so I can call you when I'm finished?" I quickly scribble down the number and give it to him before leaving. I go farther downtown until I find the restaurant that I am looking for. I go in and make a reservation for seven o'clock at night. Then, I begin wandering along the streets, window shopping, waiting for James to give me a call. My feet carry me over to the window of a jewelry shop. In the window, there I a necklace on a thin golden chain. A snake curls around an emerald, locking it in place. On an impulse, I go into the store and buy it. As soon as I set foot back on the street, my phone vibrates, alerting me of a new text. James is finished with the ring! Almost running, I go back to the store.

James is waiting behind the counter with an emerald green velvet box. He hands it to me for inspection. I crack open the lid and stare at the masterpiece inside. "It's perfect. Thank you!" I whisper. James smiles.

"You are very welcome. Best of luck with your proposal!"

"Thank you," I reply, handing him the money with a fifty dollar tip. He accepts it gratefully.

"Have a nice day!" I nod.

"You too!" I call over my shoulder as I walk out the door. When I am out of sight, I stow the ring in my jacket and teleport back to the Tower. It is still early, and Jen is not yet up. I go into her room and remove the note. That done, I go downstairs and go to the training room to practice some new spells. Jen joins me an hour later.

"You got up early," she remarks. I nod.

"I woke up and couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to go do something useful." Jen nods.

"I've had that happen before." I turn to face her, taking he two hands into my own.

"How would you like to go to dinner later? My treat." Jen looks up at me, smiling.

"I would love to." Our lips meet for a quick kiss before a cough in the doorway alerts us of someone's presence. Steve is standing in the doorway, looking embarrassed at walking in on us while we were kissing. Jen and I link hands, then teleport out. We both go to the pool, transforming our attire into swimming items. We dive in at the same time, slicing through the water like arrows. We both decide to race, but we have to redo the race several times because we keep tying. At last, Jen beats me. Her fingers touch a split second before mine do. We both flip over on our backs and float together, hand in hand. Before I realize what is happening, my eyes float shut, and I slip into sleep.

Jen wakes me up by shaking me gently. I glance at the clock, only to discover that it is already 6:30. "We need to get ready to go. Our reservation is at seven." Jen nods, and we both wave our hands over our bodies. Instantly, we are clean and chlorine free. I pull out the necklace and fasten it around Jen's neck.

"'Lo, you shouldn't have!" she exclaims.

"Nothing is too good for you," I grin. We link hands and begin walking to the restaurant. At last, we reach it.

We are seated immediately. After pondering the menu, we both place our orders and wait for our food. We do not have to wait long. Soon, Jen and I are digging in to our food. Jen ordered barbecue ribs, and I ordered a Caesar salad. We eat in a companionable silence. At last, we both finish, and the moment I have been waiting for arrives. Jut as Jen starts to get up, I get down on one knee and pull out the velvet box. There is a collective gasp from the staff and surrounding patrons. Everything falls silent as I begin to speak.

"Jen, I've admired you from the moment I met you. I know everything that I need to about you, and I love you all the more. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I cry. When you're happy, I'm happy. I couldn't bear to ever not have you at my side. Will you do the honor of becoming Mrs. Laufeyson?" Jen nods, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"Of course! I love you!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me. I kiss her back, and cameras flash. I slip the ring on her finger, then kiss her again.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

"And I love you."

**So, hope you guys liked it! Another chapter of fluff! I'm on a roll! Three reviews for the next update! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Guest_: That's winning on the poll right now, and if it does, I planned on it :) thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_: I'm glad you like it :) Unfortunately, I couldn't find a picture of anything similar. Thanks for the review!**

**_Terra3434_: Yay, it's good to hear that you liked the ring :) I would probably buy one if I had the money and I could actually find a ring like that! Glad you liked the chapter :) Thanks for the review!**

**_Engaru_: Fluffiness, FTW! ;) It's good to hear that the fluffiness is appreciated. The formatting was fine. Hope you had fun on your sugar rush! ;) Thank you so much for the review, and thank you for being the fiftieth! :DDD**

**WE MADE IT TO FIFTY REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much! its a milestone for me :). Thank you to Engaru for being the fiftieth review :D. Yay for fast updates! Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Not now, not ever. **

Chapter Nineteen

Jen's P. o. V:

People swarm around us, trying to congratulate us. I am bursting with excitement, ready to go home and tell the rest of the residents of the Tower about our engagement. At last, the crowd thins, and Loki and I walk out hand in hand. It is a clear night, and the stars all shine above us. "'Lo?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"I love you," I grin. A smile spreads over Loki's face as well.

"I've always loved you, and I always will," Loki replies, kissing me gently. Before I can protest, he scoops me up in a bridal carry and begins walking. I can see the Tower ahead of us, and excitement starts building in my belly. Loki must sense it, because the next thing I know, we are in the Tower. All of the light are off, and I feel Loki's body stiffen. He places me gently on the floor, and we press our backs together, warily circling. Suddenly, a hand shoots out and grabs my ankle. A quiet yelp escapes my throat, and I stomp down on the hand, hard. There is a muffled swearing, and Tony stands up, cradling his hurt hand to his chest. The arc reactor illuminates the room enough so that Loki and I can see the rest of the Avengers hiding behind furniture. "What's going on?" I demand.

"Reporters have been swarming the Tower, demanding to see Loki and you," Tony informs us, narrowing his eyes. "Any idea why that might be?" I nod sheepishly.

"I may have an idea, yes."

"Care to share?" Natasha's steely voice breaks in.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, um..."

"I asked Jen to become my wife and she said yes!" Loki finally blurts out, amused. I hear someone stand up, and suddenly, Loki is enveloped in a giant bear hug from Thor.

"Brother, this is a very happy day! We must feast in your honor!" Loki disentangles himself from Thor and comes over to me.

"JARVIS, turn all of the lights on," Tony commands.

"I thought you were avoiding the reporters, sir."

"To hell with the reporters! It's time to celebrate!" Tony exclaims, running over to the bar to retrieve a bottle of champaign and glasses. He pops the cork, sending it flying across the room. Soon, everyone has a glass of the bubbly liquid in their hands. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Laufeyson!" Everyone seconds the statement, clicking our glasses together. Everyone rushes forward to congratulate us, and I suddenly realize how tired I am. A massive yawn escapes my lips. Tony is still talking to Pepper. "...Green and gold scheme. Make it happen as quickly as possible." Pepper nods, then leaves the room. I yawn again, causing Loki to scoop me up and carry me back to my room. As soon as he places me on the bed, I am asleep.

When I wake up in the morning, Loki is gone. The note on his pillow informs me that he and the rest of the boys are going out on their bachelor party. I sigh. Men will be men. Hopefully there aren't strippers, but knowing Tony... With that thought in mind, I make my way down to the kitchen. Natasha and Pepper are sitting at the table, drinking coffee. When I come in, they stand up. "Thanks to Pepper's amazing planning skills, your wedding will be next week. Is that okay?" I nod.

"The sooner, the better!" Natasha nods approvingly.

"That's what we thought. Now, the boys are at their bachelor party. There aren't strippers, I promise. I made Tony swear on his life that there wouldn't be." I let out a sigh of relief. "What would you like to do for your bachelorette party?" I consider my options for a few minutes.

"I'd really like to make Loki something, to show him just how much I love him. Is that weird?" Pepper shakes her head, a small smile on her face.

"No, I think it's very sweet. What did you have in mind?"

"First off, can both of you knit?" Both women nod. "Loki's scarf is getting worn out, and I've seen how much he loves it. I'm thinking about making him a personalized scarf. It would be green and gold, I'd like it to have a snake pattern, and I want a heart with our initials in it. Under it, I want the date of the day we met. Is that too much?" I ask worriedly. Pepper shakes her head.

"No," Natasha says. "It's rather sweet."

"Well, if we're going to get this done, before the wedding, I suggest we get working!" I exclaim happily. Waving my hands, I summon knitting needles and green and gold yarn. We all gather up the supplies, then go to Natasha's room where we will not be disturbed. Soon, the scarf is well underway, each of us knitting a section of it. Natasha takes care of the heart, initials, and date, I take care of the snake pattern, and Pepper takes care of the solid green portion.

Three hours later, and the scarf is complete. Natasha joined all of the pieces together expertly, giving no indication that it was sewn by three different people. When I am sure that it is perfect, I fold it, place it in a box, and wrap the box. Since the boys are still not around, Natasha, Pepper and I all decide to go out to dinner.

Loki's P. o. V:

I wake up early and quietly slip out of bed. Once I am sure that Jen will not wake, I write a quick note and teleport down to the lab where Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Clint are waiting. Both Tony and Bruce have been working on a very thin material that allows ice to stay frozen forever when wrapped in it. At last, they came up with the perfect material.

Both men look up as I pop into the room. "Do you have the pendant?" Bruce asks. I nod and extend my hand. Inside my closed fist, there is a multi-faceted, heart made of ice. Bruce takes it from my hand and begins wrapping the new material around it. Once it is completely covered with the material, and the wrapping is sealed, Tony takes the heart and begins to drill a small hole through the top. When the hole is big enough, Steve hands Tony a tiny LED light. Tony places the light in the hole and turns it on. Brightly colored lights reflect off of the many facets. After a few seconds, the light changes color. Clint is handed the pendant, and he threads a thin golden chain through the heart. At last, the necklace is finished.

"How long will the battery for the light last?" I wonder, concerned that the light will always be running.

"It's a special light, one of my own inventions. It draws its power from the ice, so as long as the ice stays frozen, the light will continue to shine." I nod approvingly.

"Thank you to all of you. I really appreciate everything you've done to help me make this perfect." All of the men smile.

"We all love her, and we want you both to be happy. I hope she likes it," Steve says.

"I'm sure she will. After all, it's a gift from her future husband," Clint chips in. We all stand in silence for a little while before Tony speaks up.

"What do you want to do now? I don't know if the girls are done yet, and Natasha banned strippers," Tony grumbles.

"You guys can decide. I owe you for helping me make this." We all deliberate on the answer, waiting for the perfect suggestion to enter our heads. Finally, Tony's eyes light up.

"Shawarma, anybody?"

**Three reviews for an update :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_: Yay, good to hear! It may get even cuter :). It depends on how the story goes. Thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_: I'm glad you liked the gifts! It took me a while to find the perfect gifts for them to exchange. Thanks for the review!**

**_ThunderPups1_: Glad you're excited for an update :). Thanks for the review!**

**_Terra3434_: You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people enjoy reading this story! Thanks for the review!**

**_Engaru_: ****Yeah, you have no idea how happy I was! :D**

**You're right, they'll both love each others' gifts :). I like calling him Lo' too :3 It's a good nickname for him. I'm glad you like this story :) thanks for the review! :D**

**You guys rock! I love the reviews! Keep 'em coming :D**

**OHMYGOSH! I won the biology competition, and I have the chance to compete in Arizona! EEK! You guys have no idea how happy I am! Sorry, had to let my excitement. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *Insert meme* NO.**

Chapter Twenty

Jen's P. o. V:

The day of our wedding dawns bright and clear. Pepper and Natasha help me fix my hair. Loki is with Tony, Clint, Steve, and Bruce. I found a dress that I liked in a catalogue, so I had Loki teach me the spell to summon it in my size. Of course, I summoned a tee-shirt, not the dress. Can't break Midgardian tradition. "What do you think Loki's doing?" I wonder.

"Probably acting all cool and collected while he's panicking on the inside," Pepper suggests. I nod. That would certainly fit Loki. As Pepper and Natasha put the final touches on my hair, I start dazing out, trying to imagine where our honeymoon will be. Loki wanted it to be a surprise, and Pepper packed my suitcase, so I have no clue as to where we'll be going. Hopefully it's somewhere somewhat warm. I could use some warmth after Jotunheim, despite how much fun I had with my parents.

At last, everything is ready. I grab Natasha and Pepper's hand, and then teleport to the church. Already, there are several cars lined up in front if the church. Security makes sure that the paparazzi and press do not get in and ruin the day. Natasha and Pepper lead me into the church, where I wait behind the large oak doors. "Nervous?" Pepper asks. I shake my head.

"Honestly, I'm just excited. I can't wait to become Mrs. Laufeyson," I grin. "Do you still have the gift?" Pepper nods, but before she can reply, 'Here Comes the Bride' starts playing. "That's my cue," I grin excitedly. Steve walks over and offers me his arm, ready to give me away. I carefully count the beats, then begin the measured walk forward. I can see the back of Loki's suit. It is the traditional black, with green and gold accents throughout. As Steve and I walk forward, Loki slowly begins to turn around. A smile spreads over his face as he takes in my appearance. The dress I picked has a scoop neck collar, and is in the traditional white. A scale pattern covers the bodice, sequins making the different scales flash green and gold. My train trails at least four feet behind me. The skirt is full, and it swirls around me with every step I take. At last, I finally manage to reach Loki. Steve places my hand in his, then goes and sits down. Both Loki and I turn towards the pastor, still hand in hand. He goes through the traditional ceremony, but when it comes time for the vows, Loki speaks up.

"I'd like to read my own vows." The pastor nods, signaling him to continue. "Jen, ever since I first saw you, somehow I knew that you were the one for me. We're so alike, and we've been through so much together since the short time ago that we met. I can't imagine ever not having met you. The thought alone is unbearable. I want to always be by your side, through the thick and the thin, the good and the bad, through sickness and in health, now until the end. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"I will," I choke out, eyes clouding with tears of joy. The pastor turns to me as I get ready to recite my vows. "I'm going to read personalized bed too." The pastor nods, and I begin. "Loki Laufeyson, it's an honor to be in your life. You are my protector, my teacher, and I'll always love you. When I couldn't remember anything about my past, you helped me through it, helping me deal with the memories that arose. You've always been there when I needed you, and I trust that you always will be. I couldn't even begin to imagine life without you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. I promise to love you forever, through the thick and the thin, the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, from now until the day I die. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"I will," Loki manages, eyes shining with joyful tears.

"You may kiss the bride." Loki leans down and captures my lips with his. Cameras flash, and a collective 'aww' rises from the gathered audience members. When Loki breaks the kiss, people swarm around us, congratulating us on our marriage. Loki and I thank them all in turn, then head to the dance floor to take the first dance. 'I'll Be There' by the Jackson Five starts playing as Loki leads me into the middle of the floor. We both start swaying slowly to the music, lost in each others' eyes. Too soon, the song ends, and more people begin filing onto the dance floor. Steve takes my next dance, while Loki dances with Natasha. Tony and Pepper are next.

I dance with all the members of the Avengers, and some of the members of S. H. I. E. L. D. Fury even showed up for a dance. Time flies, and before I realize it, I have dances with everyone. Loki catches me again, and we finish dancing to a slow song. When that song ends, we all file over to the table where the cake is. It is a beautiful white cake, decorated like a house. Three stairways connect the three tiers. A miniature fountain is in front of the house. Miniature replicas of Loki and I are perched on top of the cake. Loki and I cut the first slice, and then another. We both shove the slice of cake into each other's face. Loki swallows most of his as the rest of us watch in disbelief. I take a seat on the provided chair and extend my legs. Loki gently runs his hand up my leg, feeling for my garter. When he finds it, he slowly inches it down my thigh. A wolf whistle echoes from the audience. I glare at Tony, but he gives me an innocent look. When the garter is off, Loki picks me up in a bridal carry and carries me over to the long table at the front of the room. Everyone gets a piece of cake and sits down. Loki and I watch as everyone eats, too happy and choked up with emotion to even consider eating. When everyone finishes, both Loki and I turn to each other. Loki pulls out a small box, and Pepper hands me my box. We exchange the gifts. I wait for Loki to open his. When he sees the scarf, he turns and hugs me, burying his face in my neck. "Thank you, that was very sweet," he whispers. I laugh and open the box that he hands to me. When I see the necklace inside, a gasp escapes my throat.

"It's beautiful! How did you make this? Thank you!" Loki and I both pull each other in for a hug. Loki fastens the necklace around my neck, and I tie his scarf around his neck. Once everything is in place, Loki picks me up and carries me out the the car that Tony allowed us to borrow. Someone tied cans to the bumper, and the windows have window paint proclaiming 'just married.' Everybody throws rice at us. When we finally reach the car, I turn my back to the crowd and throw my bouquet. There is a delighted squeal, and I turn to see who caught it. Pepper is looking at Tony, waving the bouquet in his face. Both Loki and I laugh. Loki helps me into the car, and we begin our drive to the airport.

**Three reviews for an update! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Darniece_: Yay, good to know! Thanks for the review!**

**_Terra3434_: I'm on a roll with the fluffiness! Thanks :). You'll see ;). Thanks for the review!**

**_ThunderPups1_: Yay, glad you do! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Whitelion69_: I'm surprised! Weddings aren't my strong point, but everyone seems to like it! Glad you're excited about the honeymoon :) Thanks for the review! :Di**

**_Engaru_: Yay, that's my ultimate goal as a writer! I've never had anyone cry tears of joy before over something I wrote before. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for the review!**

**I go on spring break tomorrow, so I'll try and update when I have wifi, but it may be awhile between updates. Please stick with me! :)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* No...**

Chapter Twenty One

Jen's P. o. V:

Loki and I drive to the airport, our suitcases in the trunk. The cans drag from the bumper of our car, clattering along as we drive. Several people honk and wave when they read the signs on our car. Loki and I wave and smile back. When we reach the airport, I magic myself into an aqua dress. Loki changes out of his tux into a dark green polo and khakis. With that taken care of, we park. Loki and I walk into the airport hand in hand. Loki leads us over to the display board. After studying it for a second, he leads me away. I shoot him a bewildered look. "Don't we need to go buy our tickets?" Loki chuckles and shakes his head.

"I already got them. Our flight should be boarding within the next five minutes." I hear a beep, announcing that somebody is about to be coming over the intercom. Loki claps his hands over my ears, effectively blocking out what the voice is saying. When he is sure that they are finished, he removes his hand. "Come on, our flight is boarding." We both get up and walk to the terminal. The flight attendant takes our tickets and allows us to board the plane. I see Loki waving his hand and shoot him a bewildered look. He grins, but doesn't explain. We both find our seas and sit down. Soon after, a flight attendant comes in and makes sure that everyone is belted in correctly. When we are, a screen descends from the ceiling, playing a video on what to do in case of emergency. When the screens go up, the stewardess warns us to stay seated and belted in until we reach our destination. With that, she disappears, and the fasten seatbelt light comes on. I check my restraints, then settle back into the seat, closing my eyes. Before I know it, I have fallen asleep.

Loki shakes me gently, causing me to wake up. "Where are we?" I wonder.

"We're at the airport, getting ready to disembark. Ready?" I nod. We both stand up, and head into the terminal. The first thing that I am aware of is the warmth. I glance around at the signs, trying to get a clue about our surrounding. We both head over to the baggage claim and get our suitcases. That done, Loki leads me out of the terminal.

When the doors of the terminal open to reveal the outside, a gasp escapes my throat. The national landmark in the distance banishes any doubt from my mind as to where we are. "Welcome to Paris, darling," Loki grins. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck. "I take it that you approve of my choice?" I nod into his neck, too happy to speak. When I finally let to, Loki and I grab our bags and find a cab to take us to our hotel room.

When we reach the hotel, my jaw drops in astonishment. It is a large hotel, and it looks very fancy. We are led inside by a young man, who shows us to the bridal suite. Once the door open, the man leaves. I walk into the room, momentarily awed by the sight. A large, fluffy, white bed with a flowery canopy dominates the center of the room. Several doors lead off to different rooms. Both Loki and I enter the room, closing the door behind us. I waste no time in exploring the room. The bathroom has a large tub, big enough to easily accommodate two people. There is a large closet behind another door, and a mini kitchen behind another. When I have explored the entire room, I collapse on the bed. The sky outside is dark, the stars shining like diamonds in the sky. Something stirs in my mind, causing me to look to Loki. "What spell did you cast earlier at the airport?"

"It was a spell to make sure that you would sleep the entire way there. I didn't want you to know where we were going until you stepped out of the terminal." A smile forms on my face, despite myself.

"You went through all that just to surprise me?" Loki nods, blushing slightly.

"I hope you like it." In answer, I pull him in for a hug and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How long are we here for?"

"I booked the hotel for two weeks, but we can stay longer if you like," Loki reassures me. A content smile for a on my face.

"You really are perfect, you know that?" Loki smiles. In one quick motion, Loki flips us over so that I am pinned beneath him. I let my body go limp beneath him, showing my willingness for what he is about to do. One last thought crosses my mind as Loki begins to undress me; I sure hope this room has sound proof walls.

When I wake up the next morning, Loki is still asleep, no doubt exhausted from the night's activities. When I get up, he begins stirring. I take a quick shower, waiting for him to finish waking up. When I reenter the room, he is already dressed and ready. "Ready to go explore?" Loki wonders. I nod. We both walk out of the hotel, heading for the streets of Paris. A couple on a double bicycle catches my eye. Loki catches the look, and before I know what happened, we are riding one. We are a bit wobbly at first, but we soon get the hang of it. We ride around Paris, taking in the sights. When we pass the Eiffel Tower, both Loki and I stop. Loki summons a picnic basket, and we both sit down in the shade and eat. When we are finished, we lay back against the grass, letting the sun warm our bodies. Today has been great, and I can't wait to see what else Loki has planned.

**Sorry, but the honeymoon will be split into two parts. This chapter went longer than I originally anticipated. Hope you guys liked it all the same! Three reviews for an update :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Darniece**_:** I hope this chapter was worth the wait! As for the length of the chapters, I usually do an outline for them with the events that I would like to happen. When all of the events have been covered, I try to find a good ending point. Usually, chapters are between 1,000 and 1,500 words. Sorry, but that's my average. Thanks for the review!**

**_Engaru_: Wow, it's an honor to know that someone older than me enjoys this story :) Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for the review**

**_Whitelion69_: I'd like to think so :). Thanks for the review!**

**_Dreamer426_: Me too. It seems like the perfect honeymoon spot. Thanks for the review!**

**_ThunderPups1_: Yay, your review made me grin like an idiot :) I'm glad you enjoy this story so much :) Thanks for the review!**

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_: You have no idea how good it is to be reassured that the fluff is good, since I usually struggle with it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D Thanks for the review! :D**

**So, this story is almost finished. There's about five more chapters after this. Be sure that you vote on what you want my next story to be! Pranks and the Red Room are tied up again! Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. ._.**

Chapter Twenty Two

Jen's P. o. V:

The next week passes by in a blur of sightseeing and lovemaking. Loki and I sample all of the famous restaurants, and Loki begins to teach me how to speak French. Thanks to a spell, I pick up on it fairly quickly. At last, Loki and I decide to test out one of the most romantic things in Paris: a nighttime gondola ride. The gondolier stands in the back, holding the boat steady as we climb in. When both Loki and I are seated comfortably, the man pushes away from the wall and begins to row us down the river. Both Loki and I watch the river slide by underneath us, shining with the light of the stars above. My stomach lurches, and I hold back a heave. Usually, I don't get seasick, but tonight seems to be the exception. Loki notices my discomfort and leans his head against my shoulder. "Seasick?" he asks. I grimace, fighting back another heave. Loki waves his hand discreetly, and I feel a slight relief. The nauseous feeling is still there, but thanks to Loki's spell, it is dulled. I lean back against Loki's arm, a feeling of safety washing over me.

"Lo'?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Will you sing to me?" I can feel Loki's chuckle reverberating through his chest.

"Anything for you, darling," Loki grins, clearing his throat. Soon, his rich voice fills my ear. I don't recognize the song. Loki is singing to me in French, but I don't concentrate to make out the words. I just let the vibrations wash through me, relaxing my body.

Too soon, the gondola ride ends. Loki pays the gondolier, before helping me step out of the boat. We both walk hand in hand under the stars, taking our time getting back to the hotel room. When we get there, Loki and I collapse on the bed, laying side by side. For a while, we just listen to each other breathe. My stomach growls, despite the fact that I had eaten three hours earlier. Loki chuckles quietly. "Hungry?" I nod, cheeks on fire. "It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Loki reassures me quickly. A wry grin spreads over my face.

"It wouldn't be if I haven't been eating like a pig lately. I'm gonna get fat, and then you're going to leave me for someone thinner," I pout, only half kidding. Loki rolls over and faces me, looking me in the eyes.

"I would never leave you, not in a million years, and that's a promise. I NEVER break my promises." With that, Loki gets up and begins preparing some food. I crawl out of bed and go investigate. He has thrown some meat into a pan, along with some onions and spices. I wrinkle my nose at the smell, my stomach churning. For a moment, I think that I am going to puke, but the feeling goes away as quickly as it came.

When the meat is sufficiently cooked, but still pretty raw, I have Loki take it out of the pan. He shoots me a questioning look. "Since when do you like your meat ultra rare?"

"Since now. It just sounds good," I shrug, feeling a bit defensive. Loki shrugs as well, letting it slide. I place the meat on a plate, then sit down at the table. Loki sits with me, watching me as I eat. I eat it quickly, surprised at how hungry I actually am. When I finish it, I look down at the plate guiltily. "Sorry, I should have offered you some." Loki waves me away, walking around the table and giving me a kiss. Before I can protest, Loki scoops me up and carries me back to the bedroom.

"Wanna work off some of the calories?" Loki asks, giving me a wink. I blush, but nod.

"What did you have in mind?" A smile spreads over Loki's face as I lay back against the bed.

I wake up in the morning and get ready to head to the bathroom. However, when I sit up, my head spins, and I get really dizzy. Bile rises in my throat, and I force it down long enough to make it to the bathroom. Once inside, I crouch down by the toilet and empty my stomach of its contents. Loki walks in quietly and holds my hair back. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly. I try to say something, but more vomit comes up. Loki holds my hair back the entire time, rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispering comforting words.

When I finally manage to gain control of my stomach again, I wash my mouth out and brush my teeth. Loki hovers behind me the entire time, looking worried. "Are you okay?" he asks again as I spit out the mouthwash. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. Ever since that gondola ride, I've felt really queasy, and I think I may have food poisoning from the meat last night. It's my own fault for wanting the meat to be so rare, but I just had a craving for it," I say. Loki nods understandingly.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Are you okay, or would you like to go home?" As I open my mouth to answer, bile rises in my throat once again, and I shoot over to the toilet. Loki holds my hair back again as I retch. When I finish, I brush my teeth again, then head out to the bedroom. Loki follows and begins packing up our suitcases. I open my mouth to protest, but close it again as a wave of nausea washes over me. Maybe it would be better to go home.

Loki soon finishes packing, and we link hands. I shut my eyes and prepare to teleport. When I open my eyes, we are back in the Tower, in my room. A wave of nausea washes over me yet again, and I make a mad dash to the toilet. There is nothing left in my stomach, and I choke on the burning bile. When I am finished, I collapse next to the toilet, not bothering to wash the taste from my mouth. I hear a knock on the door, and Bruce walks in. When he sees me, he shoots a concerned look at Loki. "We weren't expecting you back for another four days." Loki nods.

"We think Jen has food poisoning. Can you help us?" Bruce nods, then grabs my hand. We all walk down to his lab, where Bruce sits me on a table. Bruce pokes and prods my stomach, trying to see if there are any tender areas on my belly. After a thorough examination, Bruce straightens up.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with her. How do you feel?" Bruce asks, turning to me. I shrug.

"I feel fine now." Bruce shrugs again.

"Well, I would just suggest getting some rest. It's three in the morning, and we all need to get to bed, myself included." We all nod, and Loki and I teleport back to my room. Both Loki and I crawl into bed, but neither of us close our eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lo'," I sniff. "I didn't mean to end the honeymoon early." Loki pats my back gently.

"It's fine, darling. I wouldn't have had it any other way. That was the best time that I've ever had in my life," Loki reassures me. Suddenly, I completely lose it, and start sobbing into Loki's chest. Loki holds me and massages my back as I cry. Just as quickly as the tears started, they stop. A bubble of laughter rises in my throat, and I start laughing, unable to stop. Loki studies my face, trying to assess the situation. When I finally calm down, Loki waves his hand. A look of concentration passes over his face. When I open my mouth to speak, he gently shushes me. After a few minutes, he speaks.

"What were you doing?"

"I was running a hormone scan."

"And?"

"Well, according to the scan, you're pregnant."

**Well, hope that satisfies you guys! Three reviews for an update! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Rachelangelx-men_****: I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**_Darniece_****: Yay, good to know! :D**

**_ThunderPups1_****: Haha, thanks :)**

**_Whitelion69_****: Thanks! So was I.**

**_Terra3434_****: I shall try! :D**

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: I was happy too! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait in between updates. I don't have wifi, so I couldn't update :(. Hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Nooo...**

Chapter Twenty Three

Jen's P. o. V:

I stare at Loki, not believing the words that spilled from his lips. "How can I be pregnant?"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-," Loki starts, before I cut him off, annoyed.

"I know that part! How did you know I was pregnant so early, and why am I already having all of the symptoms?" I can feel the panic running through my veins, cold as ice water. No, better yet, colder than Jotunheim.

"It's very possible that the child is not entirely human, and that you will have a significantly shorter gestational period because of it," Loki explains. I mouth the words to myself, letting what Loki said sink in. When his words do sink in, I slowly allow myself to slide down the wall into a sitting position. Loki rushes to my side and gently tips my head back.

"What's the matter?" I shake my head.

"It's just a lot to take in. I just learned that not only am I pregnant, but my child may or may not be human in form. I have the right to be a little surprised, don't I?" Loki nods, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"Believe me, when I learned that Sleipnir was going to take the form of an eight legged horse, I was a bit shocked too. I got used to it though, as he grew. Birth was a bit more difficult though, considering that I don't have all of the required parts to give birth." I shoot Loki an interested look.

"You mean you've been pregnant before?" Loki nods. "When? How?" Loki raises his hand to stop the questions.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything at a later time. Now isn't the time for stories. It's a time for celebration! We must announce your pregnancy to the rest of the Avengers!" Loki exclaims happily. I can tell that there is no use in trying to reason with him, so I take the hand he offers and help myself up. When we are both on our feet, Loki leads me down to the living room, where most of the Avengers are sitting, watching a movie. They all turn and look at us when we come in. My cheeks color in embarrassment.

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to be back for a few days!" Tony exclaims. He turns to me. "What's the matter? Reindeer Games here isn't as good in the sack as Thor said?" Both Loki and I's cheeks color, his with anger, mine with embarrassment.

"I never have, and never will, bed with my brother," Loki hisses through his teeth. Tony puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Jeez, no need to get worked up. Unless you're trying to hide something?" Tony suggests. I quickly rush over to Loki and pin his hands by his side, preventing him from casting his spell.

"Don't. He's not worth Odin's wrath," I hiss. Tony smirks, pushing me over the edge. Nobody knowingly embarrasses my husband in front of me. Nobody. I let go of Loki's hands and wave my own before Loki can stop me. Tony's shoulders shake as if he is laughing, but no sound comes out. He whips his head around towards me, and starts rapidly mouthing words that look suspiciously like profanity. I shake my finger at him. "Naughty, naughty! You shouldn't be using that kind of language around the baby," I smirk. Instantly, the room quiets. Steve is the first one to speak.

"Wait, are you-?" he asks, obviously looking at my midriff. A blush colors my cheeks under his scrutiny, but I nod.

"According to Loki, I'm about two weeks along." Everyone shoots us a bewildered look.

"I may not know a lot about pregnancy, but doesn't it usually take some time before you know that you're pregnant?" I nod.

"In most cases, but both Loki and I are Frost Giants. According to Loki, I'm going to have a gestational period of three months, which means that I'm already a month and a half along by human standards. I guess I'm just more sensitive to the symptoms than most," I shrug. Everyone rushes forward to congratulate me, hugging me and wishing me and the child well. When I am finally released, I realize how hot and uncomfortable it is in the Tower. I go over to the freezer and get some ice cubes, pressing them to my forehead. Loki walks over to me, gently grasping my hands in his.

"You okay?" he whispers in my ear. I shake my head.

"It's too hot here. I need to go somewhere colder." Loki considers my statement.

"I know a place that would be good for you, and it's fairly remote, so we wouldn't be bothered," Loki offers. I shoot him a hopeful look.

"Where? Can we please go?" Loki nods, then tilts his head towards the ceiling.

"Heimdall, please take Jen and I to Jotunheim." A second later, a column of light envelopes us, transporting us to the freezing realm. I shift into my Jotun form, letting the cool winds and blowing snow lower my body temperature. I lay down in the snow and ice, allowing the cold to wash over me. Loki sits down next to me, also in his Jotun form. "Do you feel better?" I nod.

"Much. It must have just been a hot flash. We can go back now, if you want," I offer. Loki and I both stand up and get ready to ask Heimdall to take us back, but a crippling pain in my stomach causes me to collapse to the ground. Just as quickly as it comes, it's over. I straighten up, waiting for the pain to come back, but it doesn't. I shrug, then raise my face to the sky. As I open my mouth to talk to Heimdall, the pain shoots through my lower abdomen again. Realization dawns over me as Loki helps me up. "Loki, we can't leave until our child is born. They need to stay here, at least until they're born. I can't go back if they don't want to," I say, massaging my sore belly. Loki sits down next to me.

"Well, it looks like we have no choice. We will stay here until our child is born."

**Well, how was it? Three reviews for an update! I'm trying to break one hundred reviews, and I would be soooo happy if you guys could help me! :D**

**If I have any Rock of Ages fans, I wrote a five chapter zombie apocalypse story for that fandom that I may or may not be posting soon. Let me know in your review or in a PM if you would be interested. **


	24. Chapter 24

**_Terra3434_****: I haven't decided who the baby will look like yet. Thanks for the review!**

**_xxxflowerpowerxxx_****- Everyoneis entitled to their own opinion.**

**_ThunderPups1_****: Glad you're excited. Thanks for the review!**

**This is actually going to end up being thirty chapters. Hope that's okay! I typed up the rest of the story last night, so I can update whenever I get enough reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Jen's P. o. V:

"You mean that we can't go home?" I ask, feeling the sinking in my gut. I wouldn't get to see the rest of the Avengers until after my pregnancy! Over the time I've spent in the Tower, all of the Avengers have grown on me and found a special place in my heart, even Tony.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I can't have you getting sick because Baby wants you to stay here." I sigh, knowing that there is truth to his words.

"Do you know what form our child is going to take yet?" Loki shakes his head, but a small grin plays over his face.

"I can take another scan though, if you wish," Loki offers. I nod eagerly, impatient to see whether or not my child will be humanoid in form. I lay back against the ice, my shirt stretching over my belly. Already, there is a little bulge beginning to form. Loki lays his hand gently on my belly, running the palms of his hand gently over the rounded skin. A green shimmer flickers in the air, and an image begins to form. I shoot Loki a questioning look, but he waves me away, a look of intense concentration on his face. I watch as the image slowly builds up, revealing a small, moving shape. I focus in, immediately noticing the four legs. The head is slightly elongated, and the ears come to a sharp point. The thing that throws me the most is the tail that is forming between the hind legs. Our child is going to take the form of a wolf.

At last, the look of concentration dissolves off of Loki's face, and the image disappears. "So, it appears that our child will take the form of a wolf," Loki says finally, breaking the silence. I nod, still slightly stunned.

"Will she always take the form of a wolf, or will she be able to shift between wolf and human?" Loki considers my question carefully.

"She should be able to. My son, Fenrir, is able to switch between his human and his wolf form. If you like, I can take you to visit him later," Loki offers. I nod gratefully. Anything that can prepare me for the birth of our child is welcome information. "First though, we ought to decide on a name."

"Any suggestions?"

"I was thinking of different names that mean wolf, since our child will be part wolf," Loki says, before continuing. "I was thinking Wryn or Akayla for a girl, and Faelan for a boy." I consider the names carefully, rolling them around in my mouth, testing the feel of them. Finally, I turn to Loki and grin.

"I like them! Can we go visit Fenrir today?" Loki nods.

"I'm not quite sure where he is right now, and since our child wants you to stay here, I shall call Fenrir to me. Just try not to be surprised when you take in his appearance, okay? He's a bit sensitive." I nod, wondering what is going to meet my eyes when Loki's child comes to visit. I look over towards Loki, unsurprised by the look of concentration on his face. His lips are moving, but no words spill out. I sit quietly and wait, unsure of what to expect. Finally, Loki comes over to me and takes a seat beside me. "Fenrir will be here momentarily. Remember what I said about his appearance." I nod. Suddenly, a bright flash breaks the still air, and a human form materializes, and begins walking towards us.

As the man gets closer, I can see that he has some of Loki's features. His hair is raven black and shaggy. I can tell that he is close to as tall, if not taller than Loki. However, his most striking features are his eyes. As he draws closer, I can see the bright amber color. Light refracts off of them, making them glow. I repress a shudder and resist the urge to run. These are a predator's eyes, and I feel the need to run and protect my child. Loki feels me stiffen beside him, and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. You'll get used to them quickly. I made him promise not to do anything to harm you or our child, and Fenrir has never broken a promise to me before."

"There's always a first time," I murmur darkly, still fighting the urge to run. However, when Fenrir reaches us, I realize that my chance to run is gone. He offers his hand to me, which I take gingerly. He kisses my hand gently, then straightens up and offers me a grin. I can see that his incisors are unusually long and pointed, and my body stiffens again. Fenrir looks into my eyes, no doubt searching for a sign of fear. I grit my teeth and stare him straight in the eye, refusing to let him see the fear in my eyes. We both stare at each other, reluctant to break eye contact. At last, Fenrir lowers his eyes.

"You've got a strong mate," Fenrir remarks, looking at me admiringly. A small glow of happiness spreads through my body, and I begin to relax.

"Indeed I do. She's a fiery one," Loki winks at me. My cheeks burn even brighter at his words, and Fenrir chuckles. His voice is a deep baritone, that has a rough quality to it. As I study his face, my eyes are drawn to his. Now that my fear is gone, I can see the laughter and obvious love that he has for Loki reflected in his eyes. I finally let my guard drop and introduce myself properly.

"Hi, Fenrir. I'm Jenilynn Laufeyson, but you can call me Jen." Fenrir bows to me.

"Pleased to meet you, Jen." I smile. Fenrir's features really aren't that disturbing after you get used to them. Fenrir turns to Loki. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you call me here? I don't mind, of course, I got to meet your lovely wife, but was there a specific reason?" Loki nods.

"Yes, Jen is pregnant, and from the scans I took, it appears that the child has a wolf form. Jen was wondering what exactly that entailed, so I was wondering if you could show her." Fenrir nods agreeably.

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Basically, I just want to know how human and how wolf our child will be." Before I can say anything else, a handsome wolf takes Fenrir's place. His pelt is a solid black, but his amber eyes show an intelligence that you can't find in the wolves on Midgard. The wolf straightens up onto his hind legs, and the hair begins to recede. Within a minute, Fenrir is back into his human form.

"If your child is anything like me, they will be able to shift between both forms a will. They will probably have the eyes of their wolf form, along with the teeth. Other than that, they will have the appearance of a human. They may have some mannerisms of a wolf, such as the taste for rawer meat, or for hunting, but those can easily be passed off. All in all, your child will be accepted into Midgardian society, if they can tolerate the slight abnormalities in teeth and eyes."

"Thank you, Fenrir. That's exactly what I wanted to know," I smile. Fenrir bows again.

"Your wish is my command," Fenrir laughs. "Actually, that's more my mother's specialty, magic. If your child has magic as well, they could hide their appearance with a glamour while out in public," Fenrir reasons.

"Indeed, they could." Fenrir falls silent, and a look of concentration crosses his face.

"My mate would like me to come back now," Fenrir explains, turning to go. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jen."

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." With that, Fenrir bows one final time before disappearing. I sit down on the ground next to Loki.

"Did that answer your questions?" Loki wonders.

"Yes, it did. Thank you, Lo'. You're so much more than I deserve," I tell him, laying my head against his chest. Loki smiles and lays a hand on my rounded belly.

"I was about to say the exact same thing."

**Thoughts? Three reviews for an update!**


	25. ANNOUNCEMENT

There haven't been nearly as many reviews lately, so if you guys want to see the end of the story, please leave some feedback when you read! I can see the views, but I'd really like to see the REviews. Don't get me wrong, I do love knowing that people are reading my story, but I'd also love to get some feedback on how I'm doing. That being said, I'd like to take a minute to thank all of my reviewers.

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion**: Thank you so much for sticking with me over the course of my stories! You have no idea how much I've enjoyed our PM conversations, and every time I see an alert in my inbox from you, it really makes my day that much better. Thank you for all of your reviews and for sticking with me for all of this time!

**idk lolzz**: It's good to know that you enjoyed the story! Thanks for the review!

**Krystin: **I'm so glad that you thought the story was interesting, and I hope the pranks lived up to your expectations! Thanks for the review!

**Rachelangelx-men**: You don't know how much your continued support has meant to me over the course of this story. I hope it has never disappointed you or fallen short of your expectations! Thanks for the reviews!

**ThunderPups1**: Every time you review and let me know that you liked the chapter, it never fails to make me smile. I really appreciate each and every review. Thank you for sticking with me this entire time!

**Whitelion69**: It's always an amazing feeling when I look in my inbox and find a review or PM from you. You always make my day with your encouragement and kind reviews. Thank you for staying with this story!

**Terra3434**: I love all of your compliments and suggestions, and I'm so glad that you are a fan of this story! It means the world to me every time you review, so thank you so much!

**amyskywalker101**: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**CometRacer007**: I love your reviews and our PM conversations! It makes me smile every time I get an alert from you. Thanks for being so amazing!

**amy17pond**: I'm glad you liked the fluffiness. Thanks for the support and review!

**Engaru**: I'm so happy that you enjoyed this story, and I loved our conversations and your reviews. They never failed to bring a grin to my face. Thanks for taking the time to read this story and review!

**Guest**: I'm probably going to do another prank story with SHIELD and Fury included. Hope you'll check it out when I do! Thanks for the review!

**Darniece**: I'm so thankful that you've reviewed so many times with suggestions and support! I'm wish I could have PM'd you to let you know just how thankful I was, but I couldn't because you were a guest. Just know that your support was greatly appreciated, even though I couldn't tell you directly. Thanks for the reviews!

**Dreamer426**: So have I. I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for the review!

**XXXflowerpowerXXX**: Although it was a flame, it was still a review. Thanks for that.

I love every one of my reviewers, and if you do review, I'll return the favor! Sorry for the false chapter! Have a great day, everybody!


	26. Chapter 25

**_Junglecat9_****: I may seem to take them with grace in my author's note, but they do still hurt and upset me a little. I suppose that's normal though :) I'm glad you're liking the story. It's an honor to get some fresh blood in the reviews! Thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_****: I agree, it would highly suck! But if the baby needed it, I would probably do it. Thanks for the review!**

**_Chloejaynehart_****: Yay, thank you! It's not all that often that people like OC's. I'm honored! Thanks for the review!**

**_Rachelangelx-men_****: You're very welcome :) You deserved the thanking! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Guest 1_****: Awww, thank you! I really appreciate you taking the time to read the whole story! :3 Glad you're excited to see how it ends! Thanks for the review!**

**_Guest 2_****: I'm not begging. I was simply requesting that people take a little time to leave feedback to let me know how I am doing. Sorry you thought I was begging for reviews.**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Not sayin it.**

Chapter Twenty Five

Jen's P. o. V:

Loki and I lay on each other for a while, just listening to each other's hearts. Snow begins to fall gently, landing on my closed eyelids. I can feel our baby moving around, stretching and shifting. Loki chuckles, his hand massaging my belly. "Are they moving?" Loki asks. I nod.

"She's moving all right. If be surprised if you couldn't feel her!" I exclaim. Loki opens his eyes and looks at me.

"She? How do you know?" Loki wonders, a look of awe on his face.

"I'm not sure why I know. All I know is that I can feel her. I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but somehow, I can just tell that our child is a girl." Loki nods understandingly.

"I know exactly what you mean. I could do the same thing when I was pregnant with my children." I smile, happy that Loki realized what I meant. A stray thought crosses my mind as I think about our unborn daughter.

"Can you shape-shift into animals?" Loki nods.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I conceived my first child when I was in the form of a mare. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about what will happen when our daughter is born. When she's in her wolf form, I want to be right alongside her, also in a wolf form." Loki considers my statement, finally beginning to smile.

I can teach you to shift, if you like." I turn towards him, hope in my eyes.

"I'd love to learn, if you'd be willing to teach me." Loki grabs my hand and helps me stand up.

"Basically, what you need to do is focus on the animal you want to become. Focus on its distinctive characteristics, and imagine yourself becoming the animal. It's not much different than changing your eye or hair color," Loki explains. "Just be careful that you don't harm our daughter. If you feel discomfort while transforming, stop immediately. More than likely, it is our daughter trying to tell you to stop. She seems to know what is good for her." I laugh, before I begin concentrating. I picture myself as a wolf, a dark black one with a white diamond on the chest. I focus on the four legs, the tail, the elongated muzzle, and the pointed ears. I can feel my body shrinking, falling down to four legs. It is a strange feeling, but there is no discomfort.

Finally, the change is complete. Loki is standing next to me, a completely black wolf with emerald eyes. I nuzzle him gently, and we take off running around the landscape. A bilge snipe shoots out in front of me, and I give chase. Loki joins me, howling a hunting cry. Hunger rumbles in my belly, urging me to go even faster. Loki and I pounce at the exact same time, landing in the middle of the back and breaking it. I let my instincts take over, tearing into the fresh meat. I eat until I am completely satisfied, then sit back and begin cleaning the blood from my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Loki doing the same.

When we are finished cleaning, both Loki and I change back to our human form. I cast a spell on the carcass of the bilge snipe, causing it to float along ahead us. It soon floats out of sight. We both link hands, and begin to walk back to our makeshift campsite. However, when we get there, an unwelcome sight meets our eyes. Large bear-looking creatures have found the bilge snipe carcass, and are devouring it ravenously. Loki and I begin to walk away, but the bears take it that we are encroaching on their territory, and they all charge us. I run, but very quickly, I realize that it is a useless effort. Without thinking, I turn to face the bears, slipping into my newly discovered wolf form. I imagine myself to be bigger than the bears, and I quickly take the shape. I can hear Loki calling to me, begging me to run, but my blood is boiling. Nobody threatens my family without due cause.

The first bear reaches me a few seconds after the change is complete. I meet him with bared teeth and a warning snarl. When the bear won't back down, I start fighting, slashing and tearing with my razor sharp teeth. The bear is soon laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. The others rush me, and Loki rushes to my side, also in his wolf form. We press our tails together and slowly circle, waiting for the bears to make the first move. All of them rush us at once, and both Loki and I lash out blindly, injuring as many bears as possible. Finally, the bears turn tail and run. I shrink down to my normal human form, Loki doing the same. I lay back against the now bloodstained ice, feeling vey tired. My adrenaline has worked it's way out if my system, and now I'm starting to feel the effects of the fight. I am bruised and scraped, and I'm pretty sure I have a few broken or bruised ribs. Loki rushes over to me, looking incredibly concerned. "Jen, you're bleeding. What happened? Are you okay?" I am vaguely aware of the warmth blossoming from the slash in my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure one of the bears just managed to catch me with one of their paws. I should be fine, once I get it healed." Loki stops me from casting the spell.

"Save your strength. I'll heal you," Loki reassures me, waving his hand. However, nothing happens. The wound continues to seep out blood.

"What's going on? Why isn't it healing?"

"It appears that the bears had some sort of chemical or spell or something coating their claws that prevents their wounds from being closed by magic," Loki informs me. I immediately understand where his train of thought it going, and I cut him off.

"Just let me stay here for a couple weeks. I'm sure the would will eventually heal on its own. I just don't want to harm our daughter by leaving," I reason. Loki finally nods, understanding that I will not deviate from my decision. We both sit down on the ice again, side by side.

"Okay, but as soon as it gets worse, we're going to go see Bruce."

"Okay, Lo'. I really don't think we'll see to."

Loki and I let two weeks pass before we finally admit defeat. My wound still bleeds, although not at as quickly as before. It is obvious that infection has set in. My entire upper body throbs with pain, and magic does nothing to relieve it. Finally, Loki has had enough. He scoops me up in his arms and prepares for Heimdall to transport us back to Midgard. I struggle weakly, but Loki holds me tightly. "We're going to have to get you to see Bruce, because the blood doesn't seem to be congealing. I have no medical supplies on me, and while I could summon them, I do not have the skill to use them. We have no other option. Despite our daughter's wants, we must go back to see Bruce."

**Three reviews for the next update! :D also, pranks won the poll, so I will be doing a prank story next. If you'd like to see a prank in the story, let me know through either a PM or a review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Whitelion69_****: I agree! It would be really cool to experience the world through an animal's eyes. Glad you liked the story! :D**

**_ThunderPups1_****: Don't worry, all will be well. Can't have my characters dying before the end of the story! It's good to know that you're still excited for the next chapter! :) Thanks for the review!**

_**MissPadawan**_**: If you think that cliffhanger is bad, wait until you see some of the other chapter endings! ;) So happy to hear that you liked the chapter! I'm grandma you signed in :) I like to be able to thank people personally through a PM. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**_Guest_: I'm glad you enjoyed most of the story. I made the marriage where it was because after all that Loki and Jen went through together, they knew everything that they needed to know a out each other. They were both similar, both in personality and form. Thanks to Pepper's amazing planning skills and Tony's money, their wedding was able to take place fairly quickly after the proposal. **

**As for the whole twilight thing, I really didn't base anything in my story off of either the movie or the books. I based my story and everything pertaining to the child on what Norse mythology said on the birth of Fenrir. I love wolves, which is why I made their daughter take that form. I also love dolphins, and the ring I was picturing sounded pretty, so I wanted to include a way to tie that in. **

**Jen wasn't crying because Loki wasn't there. She was crying because of flashbacks and the horrible memories that were resurfacing. The fact that Loki wasn't there to help her through it or distract her only made it worse. **

**As for the pranks, Jen didn't actually move Thor's hammer. It was on the floor, and she decorated it, then made it invisible. I had to find some way for Loki to get that video, so I made him find a spell for time travel. I don't think he would have tried to take over the other planets. I have a theory that Thanos and the Tesseract were controlling Loki when he tried to conquer New York. When he tried to destroy Jotunheim, it was because he was trying to please his father. He always felt that the Jotuns were hated, so he was trying to gain Odin'a approval by killing them off. I don't know if that's true, but that's the theory I have. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, and thank you for taking the time to leave me your review. I really appreciate people pointing out potential mistakes. Anyways, thank you for both reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jen. That's it.**

Chapter Twenty Six

Jen's P. o. V:

I wait in Loki's arms as he calls upon Heimdall to take us back to Midgard. Discomfort stirs in my belly, but it isn't as bad as before. Soon, the familiar light of the Bifrost wraps around both of us, taking us back to Midgard. I close my eyes and hold onto Loki tightly, hoping and praying that our daughter will be okay.

We appear in my bedroom, just where I wanted to. JARVIS' voice sounds off from the ceiling, making me jump slightly. It's amazing how used to a quiet environment I can get. "Would you like me to inform the Avengers of your presence here?" The AI asks.

"No, thank you. We are going to go visit Bruce. Can you inform me as to where he is?"

"Currently, Dr. Banner is in his lab." We both thank the AI, and then head down to Bruce's lab. Loki is carrying me, unwilling to put me down, in case our daughter decides that she doesn't want to be here again. Finally, we reach the lab. JARVIS unlocks the door for us, and Loki carries me in. Bruce looks up in mild surprise when we enter the room. His expression quickly changes to shock when he sees my shoulder and rounded belly. I am about two months along, which means I am the size of a six month along human.

"Bring her over to the table and set her down," Bruce commands, switching into doctor mode. Loki takes me over to one of the metal tables and lays me down on it.

"We were attacked on Jotunheim, and the wound will not heal. I've tried magic, and we've tried time, but neither worked, and now, we need help." Bruce nods.

"I can see that." Loki nods, then waves his hand. A black leather bag appears in his outstretched hand. He offers the bag to Bruce. When Bruce opens it, I can see the different medical tools inside. Bruce selects a pair of scissors, then comes towards me. "I'm going to need to cut your shirt away from your shoulder so that I can see the full extent of your injury, okay?" I nod, giving him permission to do so. Loki stands by my side, watching everything Bruce does.

"Relax. Bruce has never steered us wrong," I reassure him quietly. Loki relaxes, but only slightly. I can feel the cold air rush against my shoulder, bringing welcome relief. Already, I miss the snow and ice of Jotunheim. A little gasp escapes Bruce's lips when he sees the injury on my shoulder.

It looks even worse than before. Blood and pus are mingling together, making a foul, smelly liquid seep from the wound. Bruce pales visibly at the sight, something that I didn't expect to see. "How long did you let this go?" Bruce asks, sounding shocked.

"About two weeks. I was hoping it would heal on its own." Bruce shakes his head.

"You let this go far too long. You should have had it treated immediately!" Bruce scolds. I sigh, but remain silent. I know it's true. Bruce gently presses on the wound, causing me to hiss in pain. Bruce clicks his tongue. "It's just as I thought. I'm going to need to make several small incisions to drain the pus." I grit my teeth, but nod.

"Go ahead and do whatever you need to." Bruce picks up a scalpel, and I close my eyes. I can feel the bite of the scalpel through my skin, but I can also feel a release of pressure. A cool cloth is wiped across my skin, cleaning the pus and blood away. Bruce continues with this method, slowly draining the pus and infection out of my arm. At last, he finishes the job. There is still a long gouge in my arm, but the pus is gone, and the swelling is going down. Loki holds my hand tightly as Bruce begins to sew the wound up. Bruce already applied a topical anesthetic, so I don't feel any pain, just an uncomfortable tugging sensation.

When Bruce finishes sewing up the wound, he applies an antibiotic cream and wraps it tightly with white gauze. "Do you want me to give you an ultrasound, so see how the baby is developing?" I send a questioning look at Loki, and he nods.

"Yeah, we probably should." Loki summons an ultrasound machine, and Bruce sets to work, rubbing the cool gel onto my belly. When the machine is ready, Bruce gently rubs the instrument over my belly, letting the picture build up onscreen. When he sees the shape, he yelps and drops the instrument.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a panic. Bruce's face is paler than the gauze wrapped around my shoulder.

"Did you know that your child looks like a wolf?" Bruce manages to choke out. I nod.

"It's a girl." Bruce nods, still looking shocked. Bruce picks up the instrument and begins rubbing it on my belly again. To make Bruce's shock worse, Loki and I's daughter begins to change onscreen. Her body begins morphing into something more recognizable, twisting and stretching until she has taken on her human form.

Once Bruce gets over the shock of it all, he begins studying the grainy image, checking to make sure that our daughter is healthy. He points out her heartbeat to us, proving that she is healthy. At last, Bruce removes the instrument from my stomach and helps me wipe off the gel. A commotion on the stairway causes me to look up. All of the Avengers plus Pepper are standing there, looking shocked. Tony finally has the sense to punch in the code to the door, letting all of the Avengers in. They all crowd around the table, bombarding me with questions.

"Is your kid really going to be a wolf?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to you?" Thor steps forward.

"My brother has birthed many strange creatures. I do not find it surprising that his wife's child will now take both the form of a wolf and a human." All of the Avengers stare at Loki in shock.

"So you did get it on with a horse!" Tony exclaims. Loki shoots him a withering look, and Tony shuts up immediately.

"It is true. I have birthed many children that did not take the form of a human for their entire life. I will always love them all, even if society does not," Loki concludes fiercely. Tony puts his hands up.

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about the matter." Loki nods, eyes blazing.

"When you've been through all I have with my children, you'd understand." With that, Loki remains quiet and refuses to speak again. Pepper turns to me.

"Are you okay? What happened to your shoulder?"

"Loki and I were attacked by bears on Jotunheim. We fought them off, but I got hurt in the process. The wound wouldn't heal naturally, or with magic, so we had to come back to get it treated," I explain. Pepper nods sympathetically.

"I'm glad you're okay now. We wouldn't want either you, Loki, or your child to be hurt."

"Thank you," I smile. As I get ready to straighten up and stand, a crippling pain rips through my lower abdomen. I collapse onto the table, gritting my teeth tightly together. Tears leak out of the corners of my eyes, splashing onto the table. Loki rushes to my side and picks me up, cradling me close to his body. "It's our daughter. She doesn't want me to stay here," I force out. Loki is already calling upon Heimdall to take us back to Jotunheim. My eyes squeeze shut against the pain. When the cool wind meets them, I open them again. Loki and I are back on Jotunheim, where we will have to stay until our child is born.

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Three reviews for an update, as always :). Remember, if you have any prank ideas for my prank story, let me know! :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**_MissPadawan_****: Tony would make a rude, inappropriate comment like that. I'm glad the chapter satisfied your needs ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_ThunderPups1_****: Aww, I'm honored! Thanks for the review! :D**

**_Whitelion69_****: Haha, I'm sure you're not the only one :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Terra3434_****: I decided I'd tortured you all enough, so I gave you guys a little bit of fluff before going back to angst ;) I'm happy you're excited to see what happens next. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Hope this chapter lives up to you guys' expectations! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nonononononononono. **

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jen's P. o. V:

As soon as we set foot on Jotunheim, the pain in my abdomen disappears. Loki and I are only back in Jotunheim for five minutes when the familiar light of the Bifrost lights up the area again. The smell of ozone fills the air, making me sick to my stomach. I shoot Loki a questioning look, wondering if he knows what the cause is. "Would Thor be coming to check on us?" I wonder. Loki shakes his head.

"I highly doubt it. My brother is still probably trying to figure out why we left so suddenly," Loki smirks. I smack him gently, reprimanding him for being so mean to his adopted brother. A shape materializes in the middle of the light. It is Odin, riding Sleipnir. I can feel Loki stiffen at my side. I grab his hand, warning him against outward hostility. His hand grasps mine tightly as Odin walks towards us. Odin and Sleipnir stop in front of us. Both Loki and I kneel, albeit grudgingly.

"Rise, my son and his wife." When I stand, Odin sees my distended belly. His lips curl in disgust, and I can feel my anger rising. How dare he look at my child and I like that! King or not, he has no right to judge another person like that. His words that follow do nothing to placate the anger that is growing inside me. "I see that Loki has managed to lay his claim on you. What monster grows inside you?"

"Our daughter is growing inside me, and I'll thank you to never call her a monster again," I snap. Odin recoils visibly.

"You will not talk to your king like that!"

"If that is the attitude that you take towards my family, then you are no king of mine," I hiss. Loki places a cautionary hand on my arm, but I am raging and am not about to stop. "So what? My daughter can take the shape of both a wolf and a human. It's unique, something that I think you're scared of! You have no tolerance for anyone different than you, not even your own son! I think the reason that you can't stand anyone different is because you're different yourself. Your subjects may not know that you're part Jotun, but I do! Just because you aren't comfortable with yourself doesn't mean that you have to be intolerant of other people's differences. How you can call yourself a king is beyond me," I growl, morphing into my wolf form and running away. There is a bright flash of light behind me, and Loki comes running after me, also in wolf form. He runs alongside me until at last, tired, I slow and stop. I change back to my human form. Loki does the same.

"The Allfather is very angry," Loki warns me.

"Let him be! He has no right to treat people differently because they're unique!" I exclaim angrily. Loki shushes me quickly.

"You don't understand what happens to the people that Odin takes a dislike to, especially not to my offspring." A haunted look has clouded Loki's face. I calm down almost instantly.

"Lo'? Do you want to tell me about what happened?" Loki shakes his head, but sighs.

"I don't want to, but you have the right to know. As you saw, my son Sleipnir is ridden like a common horse, despite the fact that he is twice as smart and ten times as fast. My daughter, Hel, was banished to Helheim because of her appearance. She was half living, half dead, and Odin decided to make her his servant. She now is forced to guide all of the souls into either Helheim or Valhalla. I never get to see her. Two of my sons were forced to battle each other to the death. I was forced to watch as my own child died on the floor, bleeding from the wounds my other son inflicted. If they are a child of mine, they are not safe while Odin is in power," Loki explains bitterly. I sink to the ground, trying to absorb the information. My hands cradle my swollen belly, determined to protect our unborn daughter.

"What can we do to protect our daughter?" I ask fearfully. Loki shrugs.

"I can only offer up one suggestion. We will have to talk to Heimdall and ask him to never disclose our location to Odin. We must also stay moving, only settling into one place for no more than a week at a time. Hopefully, that will keep our daughter safe." Both Loki and I stand up and begin walking. We walk in a straight line, just walking into the distance. After a while, we both decide to take on our wolf forms. We run side by side, seeking out a new camping site.

At last, when I am sure that I can run no more, we stop. I change back into my human form, sides heaving. My legs give out on me, and I collapse to the ground. Loki rushes to my side. "What happened? I'm sorry, I should have realized! You never should have run that far in your condition!" I stay still, catching my breath. Loki starts setting up the camp, using magic to build a makeshift shelter. When I get my breath back, I pitch in, using my magic to summon different items that I think will be necessary later. Finally, our shelter is complete. It resembles a small cabin, sides made of ice. Loki has padded the insides with fur to keep heat in. When the makeshift cabin passes his inspection, Both Loki and I enter it. I collapse on my side of the bed, exhaustion settling in my bones. Despite my best efforts, I am asleep before Loki even comes to bed.

**Thoughts? Three reviews for an update! :D**


	29. Chapter 28

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: Yay, it's good to hear from you! I'm glad everything's okay :) I haven't started the prank story yet, so your idea will be in the first chapter! :D I'm glad you're liking the story :) Thanks for the review!**

**_Terra3434_****: I would have made Jen do that, but I don't want Odin to be too angry with her. Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review!**

**_ThunderPups1_****: You betcha! No story is complete without some family drama ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_****: Heh, I like to give my characters some spunk, and it was the perfect opportunity. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! :D**

**_MissPadawan_****: I'm not really going to go into too much detail, just to save the sake of boring everyone. Good to know that you liked the idea! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_HonestHatter_****: I'll go back and read it again, but I'm probably not going to change too much. I dislike making huge changes after I complete a story, especially if they change the ending. It's not really about the other characters, mostly around Loki and Jen, so I guess I didn't include as much of their character as I should have. I appreciate the feedback though! Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: Nix, Nada, Nothin.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jen's P. o. V:

Over the next month, Loki and I move our makeshift shelter four times, once a week. Towards the end, we don't move very far. I am huge, and moving long distances is difficult. I barely get any sleep, because our daughter keeps moving around, stretching and kicking. Loki hunts for me, bringing me food when I am too tired to leave our shelter. I find myself looking forward to the day she is born.

Loki and I sit on our bed, just listening to each other breathe. Loki rubs my belly gently, feeling our daughter moving. At last, he speaks, breaking the silence. "We should probably decide what we are are going to call our daughter. I know we decided on either Akayla or Wryn, but we need to decide on one now." I nod.

"I know. They're both so pretty, though. Which do you prefer?" Loki shrugs.

"Personally, I'm more partial to Akayla, but that's just my opinion. What about you? Which do you like better?"

"I like them both, but I do like Akayla better. Perhaps Wryn could be her middle name?" I suggest hopefully.

"Akayla Wryn Laufeyson. It's pretty, just as I'm sure our daughter will be. I like it," Loki grins. I giggle at the expression on his face. I always knew Loki would be a softie when it came to children. Suddenly, a loud crack and a flash of light split the still air. The smell of ozone permeates the makeshift shelter. I press myself against Loki, holding my breath. At that moment, I am very thankful for the invisibility spells we cast on the cabin.

"Do you think it's Odin?" I whisper, barely audible, although my lips are pressed up against Loki's ear. He shakes his head.

"We've been on the move constantly, and Heimdall promised that he wouldn't tell Odin where we were. More than likely, it's Thor." As if in answer to Loki's statement, a very familiar voice booms across the landscape, shattering the peace and quiet.

"Brother, I know you are here somewhere. Heimdall told me you were. Reveal yourself immediately!" Thor demands, shivering. I forgot how cold it was in Jotunheim. To me, it's comfortable. I wave my hand, revealing our makeshift home. I can hear Thor's heavy footsteps crunching the ice and snow on his way to our door.

The door swings open, letting in a blast of cool air. Thor rushes in, then closes the door quickly behind him. I wave my hand and cast the invisibility enchantment again. Thor comes over to Loki's side of the bed and grabs him in a giant bear hug. "I've missed you, brother!" Thor proclaims, squeezing Loki until Loki turns red from lack of air.

"Can't-breathe!" Loki gasps. Thor finally releases him, turning and walking over to my side of the bed. He kneels down and takes my hand in his own. After he raises it gently to his lips, he kisses it, then squeezes my hand. I smile, amused with the formal gesture.

"It's good to see you again, Thor. How are the rest of the Avengers doing?"

"My S. H. I. E. L. D. Brothers and Sister are doing just fine. They all miss you, especially Tony. Now that you and my brother are gone, he doesn't really have anyone to pick on." I laugh.

"Typical Tony. How are you, Thor? What brought you here?"

"I am doing well, Lady Jen. I am here because my mother is worried about both you and Loki. She hasn't seen either of you in a very long time, and she wishes you to come back to Asgard, especially since you are so far along in your pregnancy, Lady Jen." I sigh.

"Believe me, Thor, if I could have gone to Midgard I would have. I cannot, however, because Akayla will not let me. She needs the cold. We don't know if it's because she's half wolf, or because she's Frost Giant, but every time I tried to leave, she put up a fuss. However, I cannot go back to Asgard, even if Akayla would let me leave. I managed to tick the Allfather off when he visited us. We did not part on good terms." Thor looks bewildered.

"The Allfather seemed most pleased when he learned of your pregnancy, Lady Jen." I shake my head.

"Then he's even more two faced than I thought. When he visited us here on Jotunheim, and he discovered that Akayla will not always be humanoid in form, he was disgusted and angry. I cannot imagine that he was happy to hear about his impending grandchild."

"Is this true?" Thor asks, looking as if his world is crumbling around him. In a way, it is. He has always looked up to the Allfather, both as a father figure and a leader. To learn that Odin is nothing more than an intolerant, two-faced snake is hitting him hard. Thor sinks onto the bed, his head in his hands. My stomach clenches painfully as I take in the pitiful sight before me. Thor's usually happy face is now desolate, as if he lost his best friend. He turns to Loki.

"It this true?" he whimpers again. Loki nods.

"I'm afraid it is. I tried to tell you that Odin wasn't the fair ruler that everyone thought him to be, but nobody believed me. Now, you've been forced to see the truth first-hand. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, but it's better that you didn't find out from personal experience." Thor nods unhappily.

"I can see the truth to your words, brother. Thank you for informing me of this unfortunate information. Mother still wishes to see you, so I will go home and inform her of what you told me. I will then bring her back with me when she is ready. Until then, please take care," Thor says, bowing to us both. He then lets himself out of the makeshift shelter. I can see the bright flash of light that confirms Thor's departure. Loki sinks into the pillows behind him. I curl up next to him, as well as my pregnant belly will allow. I feel a tugging in my lower abdomen and absently pat it.

"That was your Uncle Thor," I inform Akayla. She kicks, hard, causing me to let out a little gasp. I feel something give inside me, and warm liquid blossoms between my legs. As calmly as I can, I turn to Loki. "Your mother has medical knowledge, does she not?" Loki nods.

"She always helped my brother and I through our injuries when we were children, and she has been known to be a substitute midwife on occasions. Why?"

"I think I'm going to need her services. My water just broke. Lo', ready or not, Akayla is coming!"

**Three reviews for an update! :D**


	30. Chapter 29

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: WOO! One hundredth reviewer on this story! Yes, Akayla is coming! So is the midwife ;) Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the review! :D**

**_Cassa of the fans_****: What?! You too?! I'm going to have to have a talk with him about this... Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**_Guest_****: Yeah! :D Thanks for the review!**

**_Whitelion69_****: Thanks :) You'll just have to wait and see ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_EnyaandEathenyl_****: Aww, thank you! :'3 That's probably one of the sweetest things someone has ever told me! I'm so glad that you're excited for the updates! Thank you very much for the review! :D**

**_Terra3434_****: It was certainly fun for me to write ;) It's good to hear that you're still excited for the updates. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Oh. My. Gosh. YOU GUYS ALL DESERVE HUGS FROM LOKI! Thank you all so much for helping me get to my first story with one hundred reviews! You all are seriously the most amazing people ever. Thank you all so much for the support, feedback, and criticism. I appreciated all of it! Anyways, this authors note is getting a bit long. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I now own Jen AND Akayla ;)**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jen's P. o. V:

The look of panic on Loki's face makes me wish that I had a camera with me. Loki jumps out of bed and begins pacing the small shelter. "Are you sure?" I nod.

"I'm pretty sure the puddle of water in sitting in testifies to the fact that I am beginning to go into labor," I remark dryly. "Actually, it turned into ice, but that's beside the point. You need to calm down and relax. It's my first baby. These things take a while."

"I must leave and get my mother at once!" Loki practically yells, agitated. I shoot him a look.

"What part of 'these things take a while' do you not understand?" The tone of my voice finally knocks Loki out of panic mode. I can see the realization setting in on his face. When it has fully sunk in, Loki sits down on the bed next to me. His face has turned a very light shade of red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Loki apologizes. "It's different when I'm the one giving birth to the child. I'm just so worried for you, because this is our child, and I want everything to go perfectly." I grab Loki's hand and rub soothing circles on the back of it.

"Everything will be okay. The contractions haven't even star-" I am cut off as a wave of pain rocks through my body. I grit my teeth and try not to cry out. "Okay, the contractions have started. I'll be fine, okay? You can stop worrying. People have had babies for thousands of years. It's not as if this is a first," I grin, trying to joke and put Loki at ease. Loki somehow manages to look even tenser. Finally, I start to get annoyed. "Loki, if you don't knock that off, I may order you out of this shelter until Akayla is born," I threaten. Loki shakes his head rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. You're my wife, the love of my life. I don't want you to be in any pain, but you are, and I can't do anything about it," Loki admits. His eyes are shining with unshed tears.

"Loki, I'll be fine. I promise. You wouldn't let anything happen to me or Akayla. We both know that. Just relax. This will all be over by tonight." I grit my teeth as I ride another contraction out. A pained whimper makes me look up at Loki's face. His eyes are glued on our hands. Mine is squeezed tightly around his, no doubt pressing all of his bones together and causing him pain. I slowly release his hand, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Loki shakes his head.

"No, but you did surprise me. You have quite the grip," Loki manages, massaging his now sore hand. I wince apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was squeezing that hard." Loki waves my apology away.

"I needed that. It knocked some sense into me," Loki admits. "We just need to wait until my mother arrives. Once she does, you'll be in perfectly capable hands. I have no doubt that my mother will deliver our daughter safely." I smile.

"Neither do I. She's your mother, so she obviously did something right!" I grin. Loki laughs with me. A dull ache has settled into my lower back, and I stretch, trying to crack it. Loki realizes what I am trying to do and begins to massage my back for me. I lean into his hands like a horse into a curry comb. The mental picture causes me to laugh.

"What's so funny, darling?" Loki wonders. I explain to him my thinking process, and he laughs as well. "That reminds me of when I used to go out to the stable to curry comb Sleipnir," Loki reminisces.

"Tell me more?" I prompt. "I just want to kill some time until Frigga gets here. Once she arrives, you can sit down and observe. I just need something to keep my mind busy until she does get here," I explain. Loki nods, then begins telling me stories of his childhood.

He tells me about his schemes to get him and his brother away from the tutors, as well as how he used his magic to play tricks on the guards. Loki's face looks younger as he reminisces, lacking the worry and stress that has been clouding his features lately. I pull myself up to his lips and give him a quick kiss. A flash of blue light in the corner of my eye alerts me to someone's presence outside of our makeshift shelter. Loki presses his finger to his lips, warning me to be quiet. However Thor's voice announces his and Frigga'a arrival. I wave my hand and take off the invisibility enchantment. The door opens, and Frigga walks in. She immediately comes over to me and gives me a hug. "It's an honor to finally get to meet you formally," Frigga whispers in my ear. I squeeze her once before releasing her. She then goes over to Loki and captures him in a hug.

"I've missed you, mother," Loki whispers quietly.

"And I've missed you," Frigga says, pulling Loki in tighter. "We have so much to talk about. I don't even know where to begin!"

"How about with the delivery of your grandchild?" Loki suggests. Frigga turns to me, taking in my quivering belly and pained cries. She immediately switches into midwife mode.

"How long have you been having contractions? Has your water broken yet?"

"My water is broken. The contractions started about four hours ago." Frigga nods, taking in the information. She turns to both Loki and Thor.

"Please leave." Both men look at their mom before obeying her, exiting the shelter and heading out into the snow and ice. Frigga turns to me. "Now, I'm going to check your dilation, okay. If you're dilated far enough, you're going to have to push on my count, okay?" I nod. Frigga opens my legs and examines me for a few moments. At last, she tells me what I need to do. "You're well dilated, and the baby should be crowning at any time now. On my count, I'm need you to push, okay? On three. One, two, three." I push with all of my might, a strangled cry of pain rising in my throat. I can hear Loki panicking outside and momentarily feel guilty. However, Frigga tells me to push again, taking my mind back to the matter at hand.

This goes on several more times before Frigga finally catches Akayla. Immediately, Frigga opens her bag that she brought and pulls out a piece of string and a pair of scissors. She ties the umbilical cord off tightly, then hands me the pair of scissors. I cut the umbilical cord, and Frigga quickly wraps the stub with clean gauze. After Akayla is wrapped securely in a blanket, Frigga hands her to me and calls the boys in. Loki rushes to my side and begins to fawn over his new daughter. She is in her human form at the moment. Her skin is beet red, and I know from a glimpse that her eyes are emerald. Her hair is a very dark brown. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask Loki. Loki nods, and I gently transfer Akayla to his arms.

"What's her name?" Frigga asks.

"It's Akayla. Akayla Wryn Laufeyson," Loki answers, gazing tenderly at Akayla's sleeping form. I wave my hand tiredly and heal myself. I can feel the energy flowing through my veins again as I cast another spell to get rid of all my baby weight. When I am feeling sufficiently energized, I stand up and walk around the cabin, stretching my legs. Loki hands Akayla to Thor, who holds her as if she is made of glass. At last, Frigga gets a chance to hold her. When Akayla wakes up and starts to cry with hunger, she is passed back to me. I lay down and feed her, patting her back gently as she suckles. When she is finished, she burps contentedly and closes her eyes. Frigga turns to me.

"Do you think it is safe to take her through the Bifrost back to Asgard?" I nod.

"It should be okay. If anyone harms her, they'll have me to deal with," I vow, thinking back to my argument with Odin.

"And me," Loki adds. I give him a quick kiss, then wave my hand, causing our shelter to disappear. Frigga calls upon Heimdall to take us to Asgard. I hold Akayla tightly as the light envelopes us. Asgard, here we come!

**Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is the last chapter, and I have a feeling a lot of you are going to hate me for the ending. You've all been warned. On that happy note, three reviews for the final update! ;D**


	31. Chapter 30

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: Thanks! Don't worry about it :) I understand completely! Good luck, and reply when you can. Thanks for the review! :D**

**_Whitelion69_****: I may do that after I finish the prank story :) Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_ThunderPups1_****: Yeah, she was! :D Glad you're excited. Thanks for the review!**

**_Terra3434_****: I know. I don't want it to end either :( You'll just have to read and see ;) Thanks for the review and support!**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

Chapter Thirty

Jen's P. o. V:

Loki and I walk with Frigga and Thor as they lead us to the throne room where Odin is waiting. When we reach it, we all enter, stopping at the foot of Odin's throne. As one, we kneel, bowing our heads. Odin bids us to stand up. Frigga takes her place by his side. Odin peers at Akayla. "So, this is my granddaughter?" I nod.

"Do you wish to hold her?" Odin nods, motioning that I bring Akayla up to him. I do so, gently passing her into his waiting arms. As soon as Akayla leaves my arms, her body begins to morph, head elongating and fur sprouting. Soon, Odin is left holding a little chestnut colored wolf pup. Odin's face grows red with rage.

"This abomination should be banished to jotunheim to roam with the other wolves!" Odin snarls. Before I can make a heated remark, Frigga places her hand on his arm and leads him out of the room. Loki and I both hold our breath.

Frigga'a P. o. V:

I pull my husband out into the hallway, furious with his behavior. As soon as the door have closed and I am sure that my sons and daughter in law cannot hear me, I turn and face my husband. He is still holding Akayla, looking at her if she is some kind of monster. "What is your problem?" I demand, unusually confrontational.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean. Why did you say that? This is your own granddaughter that you're talking about!" I exclaim, disgusted. I take Akayla from his arms, holding her tightly.

"She is an abomination, much like Loki's other children! She should not be let loose on Midgard where she can cause trouble," Odin argues.

"She is a child! Loki's children have suffered enough at your hands. Loki has suffered enough at your hands. Don't add this innocent child to the list of people that you've wronged as well." Odin seriously considers my statement. Akayla changes back into her human form as I hold her. Odin studies her carefully.

"She is kind of cute, when she isn't all furry," my husband admits. I scowl at him.

"Exactly! You immediately jumped to conclusions. How would you have felt if you did banish her to Jotunheim?" Odin looks extremely guilty.

"I have changed my mind. This child shall be allowed to stay with her mother and father on Midgard." Odin concedes. I smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I take Akayla from his arms as she begins to morph again, cradling her gently to my chest as both my husband and I begin walking back to the throne room where my son and daughter in law are waiting.

Jen's P. o. V:

After what seems like forever, Odin and Frigga reenter the room. Odin looks disgruntled, but not nearly as angry as before. Frigga carries Akayla, letting Akayla lick her face with her little pink tongue. Once Frigga reaches me, she carefully places my daughter in my arms. Akayla changes to her human form, falling asleep in my arms. "What have you decided?" I manage to ask.

"I have decided, at the insistence of my wife, to let Akayla stay with you and Loki on Midgard. She will not be banished to Jotunheim. You may go," Odin dismisses us. Under different circumstances, I would be upset with the abrupt dismissal, but right now, I am happy to be able to leave. Loki and I both walk to the Bifrost. Heimdall uses the Bifrost to send us back to my room in the Tower.

When we arrive in the Tower, both Loki and I decide to go meet the rest of the Avengers and let them interact with Akayla. We all make our way down to the living room, where JARVIS informed us that they all would be waiting.

The room erupts into a flurry of activity as soon as Loki and I come into view. All of the Avengers are waiting, gifts scattered on the table. I sit down in a chair with Akayla as everyone welcomes us back. When the introductions are over, Tony brings the gifts over. I begin opening them, thankful for the contents. "It's a late baby shower," Pepper explains. Indeed, it is. I receive everything that I could possibly want for Akayla. Finally, there is only one remaining box. Tony hands it to me.

"These were made especially for Akayla." I tear into the wrapping paper eagerly, revealing a plain cardboard box. When I open the flaps, colorful bibs meet my eyes. There is a picture of the one Avenger on each, each with their own person specific caption. Steve's bib has him in his Captain America uniform. The caption reads "My uncle: Saving the world since the 40's." Loki's bib reads "My dad's a God. What's yours do?" There is a picture of Loki in full armor right next to it. Natasha's bib has her in her catsuit with the caption "My aunt could kick your aunt's butt." Bruce's has him as the Hulk, along with the caption "My uncle turns into a giant green rage monster. Top that." Clint's makes me laugh. He is in his typical sleeveless leather vest with his bow at the ready. The caption proclaims "Katniss has nothing on my uncle." Thor's bib reads "My uncle is the God of thunder. Your argument is invalid." Thor is standing next to the caption, also in full armor. Tony's has him in his Iron Man suit, accompanied by the caption "My uncle is Iron Man. 'Nuff said."

When I have finished reading all of the bibs, I call everyone in for a group hug. "Thank you all so much! I don't know what I would have done without you guys and girls!" We all hug each other tightly, before Loki and I disentangle ourselves from the crowd. I cradle Akayla between us as I stretch up on my toes for a kiss. As our lips meet, a feeling of falling overcomes me, making my eyes snap open. The image of Loki's face begins to fade away, and I desperately try to cling to it. Despite my best efforts, his face fades away into nothing but white.

Third Person's P. o. V:

Jen wakes up, momentarily confused as to where she is. Her eyes roam around her familiar room, walls dotted with Avengers and Loki pictures. Her laptop is lying on her bed, Microsoft Word open. What looks like the start of an outline is displayed on the screen. It reads "New story idea. Unknown. A young woman is found in the Tower, naked and alone. She doesn't remember her name, or where she came from. Loki realizes that something is different about her, but he can't place what. Will he be able to figure it out and help her before her past catches up with her? Loki x OC More warnings inside." Jen sighs dejectedly as the truth hits her like a bucket of ice water. None of that really happened. She wasn't married to Loki. She can't perform magic. She doesn't have a half wolf, half human daughter. She isn't a Frost Giant. It was all a dream.

**Well, don't hate me! Love it or hate it, credit for the ending goes to my cousin switchbladesandhairgrease. Please take the time to leave some final feedback, and be on the lookout for my new prank story!**


End file.
